Faire feu de tous bois
by SEY-sama
Summary: Euh. Un OC immoral exilé à Karakura pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire? Une rencontre avec ses habitants et autres déboires? Ou pas. J'ai tendance à partir en vrille au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. SLASH/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, voilà, il s'agit de ma première fic sur bleach. C'est un OC slash, les non-amateurs sont avertis. WARNING au langage de mon OC. J'espère que vous n'aimez pas les persos parfaits et naïfs sinon ça va pas l'faire.**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

C'était une avenue bondée, où les gens regardaient droit devant eux sans s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à leur futur repas, leur emploi du temps ou à éviter de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il faisait beau sans qu'il fasse excessivement chaud. Les voitures faisaient régulièrement des bouchons quand le feu passait au rouge. Certains inconscients traversaient lors des dits arrêts des machines polluantes. Les boutiques étaient grandes ouvertes aux visiteurs et acheteurs compulsifs. Et au milieu de la foule, un adolescent quelconque se disait qu'il faudrait qu'il investisse d'urgence dans une nouvelle paire d'écouteurs. Il essaya d'atteindre l'état d'esprit que les initiés avaient quand ils pratiquaient le noble art qu'était le yoga. Son masque de lycéen indifférent se fissura le temps d'un tressaillement nerveux de sa paupière droite. Il avait toujours été nul au yoga. Il inspira profondément. Aucune amélioration. Ce type n'arrêtait pas de le faire chier. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, mais il passait suffisamment pour un détraqué au lycée sans qu'il ressente le besoin irrépressible d'en rajouter. Si au moins il eut son mobile il aurait put l'engueuler sans que la populace n'y mette son grain de sel et appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique pour voir s'il leur manquait pas un pensionnaire. Mais voilà, le problème était que l'enfoiré lui avait tellement pourri la nuit qu'il s'était réveillé à la bourre et avait oublié la moitié de ses affaires. Circonstances atténuantes, ses fesses! Comme si c'était une raison de le harceler. Il retint un soupir excédé et accéléra. L'expérience lui avait appris que les emmerdeurs, une fois qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, ne le lâchaient pas. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il maudisse sa capacité. Mais grâce à elle, au moins, il arrivait à finir ses mois. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il arriverait à se faire du blé en se faisait emmerder tous les jours que le Grand Emmerdeur faisait, il lui aurait rit au nez. La médaille du revers, en gros. Mais ça le faisait toujours chier. Comme le type qui lui collait aux basques depuis deux putains de jours. Le peu de patience qu'il avait commencait à atteindre sa limite. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir supporter ses jérémiades jusque chez ses futurs clients.

_Mais ta gueule, putain, ta gueule!_

Il s'arrêta subitement, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et visualisa un paysage zen.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider, gamin! Comment tu peux te regarder dans une glace le matin? Tu n'as donc aucune morale? Ca te fait rien de savoir que tu détiens une information capitale pour résoudre un meurtre?!

_Si tu savais comme je me torche le cul avec..._

-Penses à ma femme! Penses à combien ça l'aiderait à faire son deuil si elle sait qui est le salop qui a tué son mari.

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Il me faut une clope, je tiendrai jamais._

-Il faut que tu m'aides! Tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir! Je te promet qu'une fois que tu auras dénoncé mon assassin, je te laisserai tranquille! Pitié!

Le brun ouvrit subitement les yeux et se remit à marcher, sans signe apparent qui aurait put trahir le fait qu'il était hanté par un fantôme.

-Ne m'ignores pas! J'ai besoin de toi! rugit l'âme en peine.

Le trentenaire portait un costume cher, avec au milieu du torse un bout de chaîne brisée.

L'ado prit un embranchement et se retrouva dans une rue qui suintait le luxe. Il appuya sur l'interphone au hasard d'un immeuble résidentiel ne dénotant absolument pas avec le décor.

-Oui?

-Euh... C'est un peu embarrassant, demanda-t-il d'une voix mal à l'aise. Je suis le nouveau voisin du cinquième et, euh, il semblerait que j'ai oublié le code d'accès.

-Je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ouvre.

-Oh merci! Je vous suis vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant! N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez un quelconque ennui, fit-il avec un ton excessivement niais.

-Mais c'est illégal ce que tu fais!, se roucourra l'honnête citoyen mort.

Un bourdonnement signala que l'intrus avait la permission d'entrer. Arrivé dans la cage d'escalier, il sortit un morceau de papier où était inscrit une adresse. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et s'arrêta à la troisième porte à gauche. Il regarda pour la première fois depuis des heures l'emmerdeur.

-Si tu veux vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour toi, tu entres et tu me dis s'il y a quelqu'un.

-Mais entrer chez des gens par effraction, c'est illégal!

-Tu crois qu' j'en ai que'que chose à foutre?

Sans attendre une réponse, il pointa la porte de son doigt.

-Fais pas chier et entre.

Le fantôme s'exécuta à contre coeur et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-La propriétaire est là. Pas de chance! Maintenant on va au commissariat.

Ignorant le mort, le brun appuya sur la sonnette.

-T'es sourd? Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Une femme à l'allure austère avec un chignon lui ouvrit.

Merde. Avec elle, je vais pas pouvoir faire mon numéro du pauvre petit nouveau.

-C'est à quel sujet?

-Je viens de la part de Miyako. Elle vous dit qu'elle ne pourra pas venir ce soir, ses parents la surveillent de trop près.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Je suis bien au 203? - opinement de la part de la mégère- Eh bien, dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien transmettre son message à votre époux, ça m'évitera de l'attendre trois plombes. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il amorça un demi tour vite interrompu par une main manucurée.

-Expliquez moi ça à l'intérieur, jeune homme, fit la femme soit disant bafouée avec un sourire crispé et une lueur à faire peur dans ses yeux marrons.

_Bingo!_

-Si je n'étais pas mort, je vomirais.

Il réprima un soupir exaspéré et mit son masque du meilleur ami innocent, naïf et serviable. La bonne poire par définition, en gros. La main manucuré l'emmena jusqu'au canapé en cuir et l'asseya de force avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

-Qui est Miyako?

Il écarquilla ses yeux bleus au millimètre près pour simuler l'étonnement.

-Ben... Une amie, on est dans le même lycée donc...

-Une lycéenne, siffa-t-elle de rage. Il a osé avec une lycéenne.

-Votre mari et elle vont souvent au karaoké ensemble. Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment il arrive à supporter sa voix, elle chante comme une casserole.

Il pouvait presque voir des panaches de fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il se faisait violence pour conserver son masque de crétin.

-Tu es écoeurant.

_Merci. Ce sont des heures et des heures d'entraînement dignement récompensées. Quoique le talent naturel y est aussi pour beaucoup. Je suis trop fort._

-Euh... Excusez-moi? Ca vous dérange si je vais aux toilettes?

Il ne reçu qu'un grognement furieux pour toute réponse.

-Merci.

Il s'escamota dans la première pièce qu'il croisa, ce qui s'avéra être la salle de bain.

-Bonne nouvelle pour toi, je vais dénoncer ton meurtrier.

Un sourire énorme apparut sur le visage de l'abruti qui lui collait aux basques. Sans craintes et heureux de constater que sa technique pour lui user les nerfs marchait, il s'avança.

-C'est vrai?

Le brun attrapa dans un mouvement vif ce qui restait de son lien entre son âme et son corps. Tout aussi rapide, il allongea la chaîne et la noua autour de la baignoire.

-Non, fit il avec un sourire espiègle. Je te présente ta nouvelle demeure pour au moins deux mois, dix ans au max.

-QUOI?!

-Prend ça avec philosophie, au moins tu passeras ta mort à reluquer. Tu sais que la plupart des autres ont juste un placard? C'est une place de choix.

Le nouveau poltergeist essaya de jeter sur l'ado mais ne put se séparer d'un mètre de la baignoire. Il en rugit de frustration.

-Un conseil si tu veux te tirer d'ici, fais le plus de bazar possible. Plus les proprios auront la frousse, plus tu auras de chance qu'ils appellent mon boss pour qu'il t'exorcise.

-Tu es un être abjecte, cracha l'homme.

Son vis à vis haussa les épaules.

-J'appèle ça faire feu de tout bois. Si tu m'avais lâché quand je te l'ai demandé, tu aurais peut être put trouver une autre personne comme moi... si elle existe.

La main sur la poignée, il lui dit:

-Ta chaine va t'ouvrir un trou dans la poitrine et tu vas devenir quelque chose de très moche qui va faire un sacré bordel. Alors, pour ton bien être et ceux près d'ici, fous le maximum de boxon. Bonne deuxième mort.

Et sur ce, il sortit de la salle de bain, fit savoir à la furie en train de déchirer ses photos de mariage qu'il s'en allait et arriva finalement sur le perron face la rue chicos. Il ferma les yeux, écarta les bras, inspira profondément et profita du moment.

_Le silence, enfin._

Il réajusta son sac de cours sur son épaule et parti réclamer son argent.

**Alors? Ca vaut la peine que je continue ou je n'ai plus qu'à me faire seppuku? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour vous me laissiez une review? Ah! J'ai pas écris la suite donc ne vous attendez pas à une mise à jour à la buzz l'éclair.**

**Sur ce, Chers amis, Milady, que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli...**


	2. Chapter 2

**S'lut! Z'avez aimé le début? Oui, nan, sans commentaires? Mais moi, lecteurs, je vous aime!**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

Dans une ruelle sombre et oubliée de tous, hormis de ceux qui y vivaient, une porte d'une boutique à la devanture prune claqua. La personne qui y était sorti marcha furieusement vers la lumière d'une avenue bondée.

-Les affaires sont les affaires, gamin, fit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtu d'une robe criarde et aux cheveux rose fuchsia à l'encadrure de la porte malmenée.

L'ado furieux se retourna vers son patron et pointa furieusement son doigt furieux vers lui. Un vague sourire amusé orna les lèvres noires de son vis à vis.

-SALE RADIN! On avait dit 15.000 yen pour chaque client! C'est même toi qui m'a fourni la liste!

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Les temps sont durs, tu le sais.

-CA L'ETAIT AUSSI IL Y A TROIS JOURS!

-Oui, mais il y trois jours, j'avais été payé par autre chose que des bijoux. Tu aimes le quartz?

-Si tu avais de la concurrence, je me tirerai là-bas.

-Une chance que je sois le seul vrai exorciste de la ville, alors!

-T'as intérêt à me donner mon argent la prochaine fois que je me pointe, grogna le sac d'hormones.

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas hanter ma modeste demeure?

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à la boutique. Une façade prune avec le nom du propriétaire ainsi que sa profession inscris en lettres gothique couleur or.

-J'lui fous l'feu.

_Ce sera pas une grosse perte et ça m'évitera de devenir aveugle devant tant de mauvais goût._

-Ah. Vu comme ça, je vais devoir dire à Miyako que je ne vais pas pouvoir passer du temps avec elle avant un bout de temps. Ses tarifs ont augmenté, tu sais?

Le brun leva ses yeux bleus au ciel ensoleillé mais caché par les immeubles. Il fit demi tour et quelques pas quand il fut arrêté par la voix profonde de l'exorciste qui retenti dans son dos.

-Tu en ramasses de plus en plus, non?

Il ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner et répondit:

-Pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse?

-La sénilité me guette, je voulais juste savoir si j'arrivais encore à compter correctement.

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent une nouvelle fois au ciel.

-Fais quand même attention à toi. Je m'en voudrais de perdre un employé aussi serviable, gentil, aimable, avec un sens de l'humour et de la morale indéfectible! Et pour compléter le tableau, qui travaille par amour de son boulot et ne pense absolument pas à sa paye!, fit il d'un ton joyeux.

_Mais qu'il est chiant..._

Le brun réajusta son sac sur son épaule et rentra chez lui, maudissant son patron qui dilapidait sa propre paye en passes et autres joyeusetés.

/

C'avait été l'une de ses pires journées. Comme si avoir un couple d'emmerdeurs ne lui avait pas suffit. Il avait fallu qu'il fasse une chaleur étouffante et que sa prof d'anglais proclame que c'était la journée idéale pour un contrôle surprise. Avec un grand sourire.

_Hilarant. Je m'étouffe littéralement de rire devant un humour aussi poussé. Pitoyable._

Et les deux autres emmerdeurs qui n'avaient pas arrêté de le déconcentrer en s'engueulant comme des gosses pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur d'exaucer sa dernière volonté en premier. Inutile de dire qu'il s'était totalement planté. Son niveau scolaire avait toujours été juste. Avoir une armada de fantômes à ses trousses n'aide pas vraiment à la concentration d'un enfant en classe. Une fois qu'il avait commencé à s'en débarrasser en les accrochant n'importe où, ses notes avaient sensiblement remonté.

L'autre problème de la merveilleuse journée avait été Hakuchi Tanoshi. Sa bête noire. Il avait commis l'erreur, lors de ses jeunes années, de lui dire que son grand père décédé passait tout son temps à mater l'institutrice et lâcher des commentaires grivois à son propos. Comme un être ayant le potentiel intellectuel supérieur à celui d'une pastèque peut le deviner, cela ne c'était pas passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hakuchi s'était donc fait un devoir de le discréditer aux yeux de leurs camarades, comme s'il en avait eut besoin. Il se serait débrouillé pour tout mettre par terre à un moment donné. Difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était si une vingtaine de personnes se mettaient en tête de le harceler. Il n'avait eut que très peu de relations sociales et, vu les conséquences, cela lui suffisait amplement. Au collège, un prof s'était mis en tête de l'aider à sortir de l'isolement à moitié forcé. Il l'avait suivi jusque dans le cimetière où il se débarrassait des emmerdeurs et, manque de pot, un monstre était apparut. Le pauvre n'y avait pas échappé, incapable de savoir ce qui l'attaquait. Avoir une mort sur la conscience lui suffisait et il aurait put considérer le lycée comme un lieu public comme un autre si Hakuchi n'y était pas.

_Saloperie de malédiction!_

Ignorer ses insultes était aussi facile qu'ignorer un emmerdeur de catégorie deux. Chiant mais supportable. Ce qui l'était moins était ses coups. Il avait déjà eut quelques fractures et dents cassées en plus des bleus indémodables.

_Ah... Les joies de l'amitié fusionnelle, il n'y a que ça de vrai._

C'était donc fourbu qu'il rentrait chez lui affronter les foudres de sa famille. Mais sa journée ne s'était pas arrêtée là, bien au contraire. Une chose moche avec un masque blanc l'avait repéré et semblait le trouver à son goût.

_Oh, merveilleux! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Magnifique! Comme si j'étais d'attaque à faire joujou avec toi. Et merde! Où sont les emmerdeurs quand on a besoin d'eux? Où c'est qu'y sont, mes petits appâts? Ils se sont quand même pas tirés?! Faut croire que si. Je suis mort._

La bestiole s'approcha de son prochain repas sans se presser, celui-ci ne donnant aucun signe comme quoi il aurait remarqué le mangeur d'âmes.

_Approche encore un peu, juste un peu plus._

Le prédateur arriva à quelques mètres de lui. Le brun inspira un bon coup et se jeta à l'eau.

-S'lut. La mort est belle? Pas trop d'tracas dans l'au delà? Les amis, la famille, ça va? Pas trop endeuillés?

-Famille, grogna une voix désincarnée.

-Oui. Fa-mi-lle. Les gens qui comptaient le plus pour toi et qui t'ont abandonné. Au fait, tu tiens l'choc? C'était pas trop dur de se transformer en... ça?

_Merde! Le sujet qui fâche! Pourquoi est-ce que j'en rajoute à chaque fois?_

Par chance, le monstre était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas compris la dernière partie.

_C'est pas passé loin._

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu vas pas voir ta famille? Il faut qu'ils sachent que tu existes toujours, tu crois pas?

_Ah, la force du pouvoir de suggestion sur les esprits faibles, je ne m'en lasserais jamais._

Sans plus s'occuper de son casse-croûte, la bestiole partie assassiner sa propre famille. Le brun s'assit contre un mur et sorti son mobile de sa poche de jean. Il sélectionna dans son répertoire "le croûton fluo" et appela.

-C'est moi. Comment ça "Qui?"? Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui appellent chez toi sans demander si ton truc est sérieux? Ferme-la. J'ai une info pour toi. Un monstre va bientôt attaquer une famille unie et heureuse dans le quartier Est. Mais j'en rien de où il s'est tiré! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais le suivre? Attardé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha au nez de son employeur. Il essaya de se relever et se rendit compte... qu'il était coincé.

-Alors ça, c'est l'pompom! Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, je suis maudit! C'pas possible autrement!

Il essaya pendant plusieurs minutes de faire bouger son corps avant de tomber à la renverse latéralement. Ses côtes fêlées le firent gémir et il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que ses blessures ne le lancent plus.

_Journée de merde._

Il arriva enfin à se redresser, réajusta son sac et partit, les jambes tremblantes, à la rencontre de ce qui lui servait de famille.

**Alors? A chier ou je continue dans ma lancée? Ah! Et si vous avez des idées ou suggestions, je suis preneuse! (syndrome de la page blanche, vous connaissez?)**

**Bref, que l'inspiration soit avec vous, lecteurs adorés!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je tiens à remercier chaudement mes deux revieweurs, Simili D Axel qui m'encourage et Geasseur qui nous quitte bien vite, mes frères, mes soeurs. En même temps, les mecs qui aiment le slash/yaoi sont rares. Mais il a bien aimé mon OC (saute partout)!**

**Simili D Axel, je suis vraiment heureuse que mon personnage créé à la sueur de mon front te plaise. (moi je dis: A BAS LES MARY-SUE!) Et tu me remercie en plus! Je me sens défaillir de bonheur. Sérieux les gens, quand vous recevez une review comme ça, vous avez juste envie d'écrire la suite!**

**Suite, donc que voilà!**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

-Encore une autre journée qui s'annonce grandiose, fit avec sarcasme l'adolescent.

-Tu vas pas mourir à cause d'une petite pluie. Moi, si. Passe une agréable journée, mon très cher frère! Ramène moi des bonbons en rentrant, fit une gamine de douze ans en lui tapotant le dos, un faux air condescendant plaqué au visage.

-Sale peste, grogna le futur malheureux trempé. Si tu crois pouvoir sécher les cours sans moi, c'est mal me connaître.

La blonde prit un air choqué.

-Tu n'oserais pas me traîner sous la pluie battante? Si?

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sourire sadique.

-Je crierai au viol.

Reniflement amusé.

-Comme si tu étais assez désirable pour qu'un vieux en rut te saute dessus.

-Alors là, détrompes toi, mon cher.

Elle lui agita une liasse de billet sous le nez.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as été assez stupide pour faire ça?

-Mais c'était trop tentant! Et puis, avec toi comme modèle, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des merveilles de moralité.

Elle rangea avec précaution son argent dans la doublure de sa veste.

-Arranges toi pour que personne ne le découvre, sinon on aura de gros problèmes. Ah, et si tu pouvais payer le loyer à ma place ça m'arrangerai, le vieux m'a pas payé.

-Déjà fait! Le concierge est passé hier et comme tu n'étais pas encore rentré, j'ai dû improviser.

-Résultat?

-Je l'ai menacé de dire à sa femme qu'il avait des dettes de jeu s'il ne nous faisait pas grâce des deux mois suivants, quand il a commencé à demander où étaient nos parents.

-Bien joué. Ce mec est encore plus teigneux qu'une sangsue.

La blondinette fit une révérence alambiquée.

-Tout le mérite revient à mon très cher coach de frère. Nul doute que sans lui, je serais en train de faire le tapin dans un coin glauque.

-Plaisante pas avec ça. Prépare toi, tu vas au collège, pluie ou non.

La plus jeune grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et s'exécuta avec mauvaise volonté. Arrivés sur le perron, le brun retarda volontairement l'échéance en demandant:

-Comment t'y es arrivée, au fait?

-Avant-hier, à la fin des cours, j'ai fais croire aux élèves que le proviseur m'avait convoquée, je suis entrée en douce dans son bureau vide, j'ai attendu qu'un prof passe pas loin pour sortir mon discours de la vierge effarouchée. Avec renfort de gémissements, s'il te plaît! Ensuite je me suis à moitié désappée puis j'ai couru en pleurant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là j'ai sangloté comme une demeurée traumatisée qu'un adulte avait voulu abuser de moi. Le lendemain, une rumeur courrait que le proviseur allait se faire virer pour attouchements sur mineure et, à la pause de midi, il m'a prit à part pour me demander de démentir ces propos. C'est à ce moment là que je lui ai extorqué sa thune. Il a vidé presque la totalité de son compte retraite.

Sifflement admiratif.

-Quand l'élève dépasse le maître... Et en tout, ça fait combien?

-Oh, on approche du million (environ 10.000€) fit elle avec une fausse modestie.

-Pas mal, mais il faut prendre en compte le fait que ta source est à sec et que tu pourrais te faire virer pour diffamation.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais. Règle n°1: Personne de ta connaissance. N°2: Rien d'illégal pouvant compromettre notre situation.

Un silence s'établit entre le frère et la sœur, attendant que la pluie se calme.

-On va choper la crève. Hors de question que je sorte.

-Pas l'choix. Tu la ferme et tu avance.

Sur ces paroles spirituelles, il marcha sous la pluie battante sans attendre sa petite sœur.

/

-HITONAMI!

_Ah. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour durer. C'est vrai, trois heures sans qu'une tuile me tombe dessus, ça devait être trop demander au Grand Emmerdeur. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le piaf?_

-Un problème, professeur? demanda t il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil.

-Vous. Dormez. En cours! siffla le quinquagénaire bedonnant et dégarni.

-Ben, non. Vous voyez bien que vous m'avez réveillé. Alors je ne dors plus. Vous vous êtes trompés dans les temps, c'est balo pour un membre du corps professoral. Comment vous avez pu devenir professeur? Je pensais que les concours étaient difficiles. Peut être que vous avez demandé à votre jumeau, ayant plus de potentiel intellectuel qu'un poulpe, d'y aller à votre place?

Le dit membre devint subitement rouge de colère.

_Et merde. Pourquoi il faut toujours que j'en fasse trop? Bon, perdu pour perdu, autant continuer jusqu'à lui faire perdre les pédales._

_/_

Dans un appartement ayant connu des jours meilleurs, une fillette d'une dizaine d'années était en train de s'étrangler de rire devant son frère semblant être prêt à la frapper.

-T'as fini?

-Pouhouhouhoulpe! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher çahahahaha!

-C'est ça! Marre toi! En attendant, c'est pas toi qui est condamné à passer tes soirées dans un endroit infesté d'emmerdeurs en tous genres sans pouvoir les rembarrer et jusqu'à la FIN de cette putain d'année scolaire de mes deux!, grogna le plus vieux en s'affalant sur le canapé grinçant. Et comment on va payer le loyer, hein? Et la bouffe! Et tes saloperies de fringues?

La blonde s'arrêta subitement de rire. L'autre fut pris d'un pressentiment affreux.

-Rassures moi, tu n'as quand même pas dépensé tout ton fric en une seule journée, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas assez stupide pour ça? Hein?

-C'est à dire que, euh...

-Putain, Shia! On avait besoin de ce fric!

-J'ai pas tout dépensé, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Il en reste 300.000.

-Ca suffira à peine pour deux mois!

-J'ai pas réfléchis...

-Ca je m'en étais rendu compte, soupira le brun.

Constatant que ses yeux noirs étaient en train de s'embuer de larmes, il lui fit signe de venir dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, fit-elle en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

-C'est pas grave, lui assura t-il en lui caressant ses cheveux bouclés couleur or. On a connu pire, t'en fais pas. On s'en sort toujours. Après tout, tu es une "bénédiction".

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

-Tu crois qu'elle reviendra un jour?

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire honnêtement:

-Non.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi, à ton avis?

-La connaissant, elle a dû vouloir faire chanter un de ses amants friqués et ça s'est mal fini.

-Moi, je pense qu'elle a trouvé un mec et qu'elle s'est tirée sans nous, maintenant qu'on est autonomes.

Ses cheveux bruns volèrent tandis qu'il hochait négativement la tête.

-Ca fait cinq mois, elle n'aurait pas put résister à la tentation de nous envoyer une lettre ou passer un appel.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus le téléphone.

Il leva ses yeux bleus au ciel.

-C'était un exemple. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans nous dire combien nous étions "adorables", grinça l'aîné.

-Tu te souviens quand elle nous racontait comment elle avait choisi nos prénoms.

-Ces jours-là, elle aurait mieux fait de choisir un truc tout con comme Akira ou Miyato. Franchement! Quel parent baptiserait son premier né comme ça! C'était couru d'avance que ça allait me péter à la gueule!

-Moi, je trouve qu'il te va bien.

Leur mère avait voulu innover pour trouver un prénom digne de sa progéniture et il était connu de tous que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants. Elle avait donc récité toute une liste de noms pendant qu'il dormait pour voir lequel le ferait réagir. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait épuisé son stock et s'était donc logiquement mise à dire des mots quelconques. Pas de chance ou destin, il avait piqué une crise de larme quand elle prononcé son futur prénom.

-Je trouve qu'il te correspond parfaitement. Majinai (nda: malédiction).

-Elle aurait put trouver autre chose pour toi que l'opposé! Shiawase! (nda: bénédiction) Qui s'appelle comme ça de nos jours?

-Au moins, ils sont originaux.

-J'me s'rais passer du mien, merci bien, grinça son frère.

**Alors? Au fait, si vous trouvez que Majinai commence à se transformer en Gary-Sue, merci de me prévenir! J'ai tendance à partir en vrille à chaque fois. Alors? Comment vous trouvez la famille de notre asocial préféré? Et j'ai pas tout dévoilé héhé! Et si vous vous demandez quand arrivera le shinigami, je peux pas vraiment vous répondre étant donné que j'ai pas écrit la suite. C'est con. Les prénoms viennent d'un traducteur en ligne, donc ils ne sont peut être pas corrects.**

**Sur ce, chers padawans, que l'inspiration soit avec vous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau chapitre écrit rien que pour vos beaux yeux, estimés lecteurs. J 'essaye de minimiser les fautes d'orthographes mais l'erreur est humaine. ^^**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

-Alors? demanda avidement la plus jeune.

-A ton avis? répliqua son frère d'un ton détaché, insensible au fait qu'ils auraient été dans la panade s'il avait échoué.

_Cette fois, je suis vraiment pas passé loin de la merde intergalactique mutante._

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu as su embobiner tout ton joli monde, je voulais juste savoir si j'allais enfin pouvoir me payer La robe.

_Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a su?_

-Cette horreur? T'as douze ans, je refuse que tu portes un décolleté allant jusqu'au nombril et s'arrêtant juste assez bas pour qu'on voit ton string. Tu peux pas faire comme toutes les gamines de ton âge et porter du rose?

-Je suis sûre que tu la détestes juste parce qu'elle est en cuir. Tu dois voir son ancien propriétaire et il doit hurler à la mort.

-Faux. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un seul fantôme qui ne soit pas un emmerdeur de première doué, malheureusement pour mes oreilles, de la faculté de langage.

-Je VEUX cette robe.

-Pas avant tes quinze ans. Le temps que tu aies de quoi remplir son décolleté.

-Dictateur, bouda-t-elle en s'enfermant dans l'ancienne chambre de leur mère.

Majinai s'affala en soupirant sur le canapé grinçant. Il avait parfois l'impression que leur mère hantait le corps de sa soeur. Elle avait toujours été une excentrique ayant la folie des grandeurs, tombant amoureuse comme une adolescente, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Le résultat de son mode de vie avait été qu'elle n'avait jamais eut un boulot plus d'un an, des amants pétés de thunes remplacés par un autre le temps de connaître son nom sans se tromper et des enfants sans pères. Elle les avait eut relativement tôt et les avait aimé bien plus que des parents normaux ne le devraient. La principale conséquence était que Majinai vivait dans sa bulle sans se préoccuper plus que nécessaire des autres. Shiawase, quand à elle, considérait leur mère comme un modèle à suivre et serait prête à honorer sa mémoire en ayant le même mode de vie qu'elle. Shiawase et leur mère se ressemblaient physiquement. Sa soeur avait hérité d'elle ses cheveux blonds bouclés, sa silhouette avantageuse et son sourire mutin capable de faire céder le plus frigide des bureaucrates. Nul doute qu'une fois atteint la majorité, elle ferait une escrot de haut-vol. Majinai, lui, n'avait d'elle que ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Le reste, il supposait qu'il le tenait de son père. Les traits asiatiques, comme Shiawase, les cheveux fins d'un noir charbon, une silhouette fine, une taille légèrement supérieure à la moyenne et, par dessus tout, une saloperie de putain de pouvoir spirituel de ses deux. S'il mettait la main sur son géniteur, il lui ferait passer l'envie de ne pas mettre de capotes lors de ses ébats.

La porte renfermant ce qu'il restait de leur mère s'ouvrit délicatement.

-On n'est vraiment pas passé loin de la catastrophe, n'est-ce pas?

Le brun lui fit signe de venir dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit.

-Douterais-tu de mes dons paranormaux, ma très chère soeur?

-Tout s'est passé comme prévu?

-Pas exactement, non.

-Racontes.

Il soupira pour la forme et prit un malin plaisir à se vanter de sa capacité d'adaptation hors norme.

Il avait concocté un plan pour se débarrasser de ses colles journalières. Il était passé au cimetière du coin avant d'aller en cours et avait récolté le plus d'âmes que sa santé mentale le lui permettait. Une bonne trentaine dont il eut la surprise d'en compter une vingtaine qui se souvenait de lui.

_Oups. C'était pas prévu, ça._

Il avait prévu à l'origine de les déposer à des endroits stratégiques tels que le bureau du proviseur, la salle des prof, le réfectoire, le gymnase, les vestiaires le plus souvent annexés par la brute Hakuchi et ses acolytes, certaines salles de classes, les différents clubs et tous ce qui lui passait à portée de main sauf sa propre salle de classe et la salle où il passait ses soirées de colle. Le dépôt s'était globalement bien effectué. Les âmes étaient tellement remontées de se faire emprisonner encore une fois qu'elles firent un boxon pas croyable. A peu près le tiers des élèves de l'établissement furent accusés de dégradation de biens publics et certains finirent donc avec lui le soir. Jusque là, pas de problème. Il avait planifié de profiter de la cohue pour faire en sorte de s'escamoter en silence pour aller voir le piaf et lui faire une séance de spiritisme gratos, le filmer pendant qu'il chiait dans son froc et le menacer de mettre la vidéo sur internet s'il n'annulait pas la sanction. Mais voilà, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Déjà parce que les élèves avaient été assignés au nettoyage des locaux et que le piaf s'était tiré à la sortie des cours.

_Et merde! Pourquoi mes plans ne fonctionnent jamais comme prévus? Saloperie de malédiction!_

Il s'était donc résigné à improviser. Aucune occasion ne s'était présenté à lui pendant toute la durée de sa torture. Ce ne fut que 20 minutes avant la fin qu'il y eut enfin l'occasion qu'il espérait. Un bruit terrifiant de bête en chasse retentit. La personne chargée de le surveiller n'avait pas levé les yeux de son magazine.

_Oh merde! J'avais pourtant vérifié qu'ils soient pas trop atteints. A moins que... Oh putain, mais quel con! J'ai transformé le bahut en nourriture à piranha. Je suis mort. Toutes les bestioles du cimetière vont rappliquer. On va tous se faire bouffer._

-Hum. Monsieur? Excusez moi?

Le pion leva la tête de sa revue ô combien scientifique et le regarda suspicieusement.

C'est pas d'ma gueule dont faut avoir peur, gros tas!

-Je peux aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît?

-Ouais, vas-y.

Majinai ne prit même pas le temps de faire semblant d'être innocent et mal à l'aise, il se tira en vitesse sans prendre ses affaires. Il couru comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas, jusqu'à la sortie.

_Caaaalme. On reste zen. On ne panique pas, même si on va se faire bouffer par des monstres fantômovores. Oh, putain de merde!_

Deux trucs pas beaux se disputaient ce qu'il restait d'une âme au fond du couloir.

_Bien. Ils ne m'ont pas vu. J'ai juste à marcher toouuut doucement à reculons._

-Bah, Hitonami? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

_Je suis maudit._

Deux de ses camarades de classe le fixait avec étonnement. Sans doute parce qu'il paraissait être poursuivi par un serial killer.

-Quiqueçamoi? Maisriendutoutdutoutvoyons!

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et constata avec joie et jubilation que les monstres avaient abandonné leur proie et s'approchaient inexorablement vers lui.

-MANGEEEERRR!

Il regarda avec angoisse ses camarades et dégluti difficilement. Il les emmena dans une salle de classe dépourvue de chocolat spirituel. Une fois sûr qu'il les avait semé, il les regarda fixement et lâcha d'une voix blanche:

-Le pion est mort. J'étais parti aux toilettes et quand je suis revenu, il baignait dans son sang et y'avait un type avec un couteau de boucher plein de sang à côté. Il... il m'a poursuivi et j'ai réussi à le semer mais il va forcément tomber sur des élèves et...

-Il faut appeler la police immédiatement!

_Mais non crétin! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourront faire contre des fantômes? Leur faire "Bouh"?_

-Ah mais oui! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Toi, tu t'en charges et toi, tu vas prévenir les autres qu'ils faut qu'ils se tirent fissa!

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi?

_Sauver mes miches._

-Essayer de sauver le plus possible d'innocents, fit-il avec un air exagérément sérieux.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'en fais toujours trop?_

Ils le regardèrent un instant et dirent d'une seule voix:

-Trop cool!, avec les étoiles dans les yeux, s'il vous plaît.

_Ils ont quand même pas gobé un truc aussi énorme?_

L'imbécile à droite lui prit ses mains.

-Je crois en toi!

_Eh bah si. Ne jamais sous estimer l'imbécillité humaine._

-Compagnons, je vais marcher vers mon destin!

_Oups. Pas put m'en empêcher._

Les deux crétins lui firent un salut militaire, comme s'il partait au front ralentir l'ennemi sans aucune chance de retour.

_Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con!_

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et scruta les alentours pour déterminer s'il y avait des bestioles susceptibles de lui courir après. Rien à droite, rien à gauche, rien devant et un derrière.

_Je suis maudit._

D'un geste rendu vif par l'habitude, il attrapa le col du crétin n°2 et le tira vers lui, lui évitant ainsi de se faire décapiter prématurément.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!, rugit l'abruti n°1 alors qu'une énorme gueule béante s'apprêtait à le gober tout entier.

_Pas l'choix. J'vais encore passer pour un désaxé mais pas l'choix._

-FAMILLE!

Le monstre devait être suffisamment "jeune" pour avoir réagit de la sorte. Totalement immobilisé.

-Sortez d'ici! Vite!, siffla Majinai.

Trouvant qu'ils ne s'exécutaient pas assez rapidement, il les tira par leurs manches.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends! répéta n°1.

_Il me prend que si je continue de jouer au héros sans peurs et sans reproches, je vais y laisser ma peau._

Il les traîna sur quelques mètres avant qu'une fenêtre n'explose.

_Pourquoi moi?_

Un autre masque blanc se mit à leur poursuite.

-MANGEEERRR!

-Ouais, ben faîtes comme tout l'monde, allez à McDo, grogna Majinai.

Sans plus réfléchir d'avantage, il jeta les deux abrutis dans les griffes des deux affamés.

_Sans rancunes, les mecs. Chacun sa peau._

Il eut cependant la surprise de constater que n°1 et n°2 passèrent à travers les corps inconsistants de ses poursuivants et s'éclatèrent la figure par terre. Faisant confiance à l'instinct millénaire ayant permit à nombre de ses ancêtres d'échapper aux prédateurs, il fila à l'anglaise. Dans sa fuite, il entendit quelques âmes le supplier de les détacher pour leur donner une chance de survie. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en fonçant à travers un fantôme libre de ses mouvements. Du moins en avait-il l'intention puisqu'il le percuta et les envoya tous deux à terre.

-Putain de bordel de merde! Mais t'es mort en bouffant du béton, ou quoi?!

-Je suis mort au champ d'honneur pour mon seigneur! C'était un grand honneur d'être mort en honneur pour un honorable seigneur! Un honneur!, fit béton-man en se tenant la tête.

_Ok. Je suis tombé sur un fêlé du bocal à la Don Quichotte. Faut un début à tout._

Majinai se remit debout le plus vite qu'il put en étant sonné et essaya de courir sans faire un bisous au sol. Il laissa l'honorable honoré face aux bestioles dans l'espoir qu'il puisse les ralentir un minimum. Se retenant contre un mur, il remarqua l'alarme incendie.

_Je pense que c'est ce que l'on appelle un choix cornélien. Soit je laisse des dizaines d'élèves se faire massacrer, soit je me fais virer du bahut. Sauf si je fous réellement le feu. Nan, c'est stupide. Je me ferais chopper et il y a un risque que ces abrutis meurent immolés parce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris que le feu, ça brûle. En attendant, je fais quoi moi? Oh et puis merde!_

Il actionna l'alarme et un son strident retentit dans le lycée.

_Je suis trop con pour mon propre bien. Maintenant se tirer fissa._

-HITONAMI!

_Et merde._

-Un problème, professeur? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus innocente et niaise.

_Cette fois, si j'arrive à l'entuber, je jure que j'achèterais cette saloperie de robe à Shia._

Le proviseur de l'honnête établissement regarda le déviant à travers ses épais vers de ses lunettes rondes.

-Expliquez-moi pour quelle sinistre raison, vous avez cru judicieux de déclencher cette alarme. Si votre explication ne me satisfait pas, vous êtes renvoyés.

_Et merde! Attends une minute..._

Majinai réprima un sourire de conspirateur.

-Posons le problème à l'envers, professeur. Si ma réponse justifie le fait que j'ai abaissé ce levier, vous annulez ma retenue posée par le pi... le professeur Kotori. Ca vous va?

Persuadé de l'absence de raison légitime de son élève, la plus grande autorité acquiesa.

_Ca, c'est fait. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une bonne raison d'avoir fait rappliquer les pompier. La vitre brisée, ça marche?_

Juste au moment où il s'impatientait, un cortège d'élèves paniqués arriva dans la cour, visible depuis le premier étage où ils se trouvaient.

_Bon, au moins ceux-là ne risquent plus rien. J'ai fait ma BA de l'année._

-Par tous les saints! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe!

Trop occupé à se congratuler pour le succès de la moitié de son opération, Majinai n'avait pas remarqué le monstre au masque blanc arrivé en franchissant le mur.

_Mais pourquoi moi?_

La bestiole avait défoncé les fenêtres pour s'amuser, semblait-il. Une aubaine pour Majinai, qui aurait put mourir sans s'en rendre compte.

-Vous vouliez une bonne raison, professeur? En voilà une!

Reculant lentement et avec moult précautions en tirant par la manche sa seule opportunité d'annuler ses saloperies de retenues, Majinai avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton badin, presque amusé.

-Maintenant, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sûr, nous pourrions rejoindre mes camarades à l'extérieur. Rapidement de préférence.

Le vieux n'eut pas besoin d'autres encouragements pour se précipiter vers la sortie, poursuivis par un monstre invisible.

Plus tard, le proviseur dirait devant les autorités qu'il avait trébuché et s'était rattrapé par accident à l'alarme. Encore plus tard, il gracierait Majinai de sa peine excessive. Et une fois seul, appellerait un numéro, obtenu grâce à un annuaire, pour se débarrasser des fantômes.

Toutes ces péripéties avaient faits que le médium-malgré-lui rentrerait vers 1h du matin au lieu des 23h prévus. Shia devait l'attendre depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'achèterait JAMAIS cette robe, même s'il se l'était juré. Sortant une cigarette de son paquet et l'allumant, il mit son sac sur l'épaule et se prépara à se parjurer une nouvelle fois.

**Alors? Pas trop déçu par le Super Plan? Mais qui est Don Quichotte? N°1 et n°2 vont ils devenir plus intelligents? Le crouton fluo arrivera t il à se débarrasser des hollows? Vais-je écrire la suite plus vite que mon ombre? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode!**

**(s'qui faut pas faire pour quémander des reviews)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors, après une semaine d'attente (ou pas vu le nombre de vue du dernier chapitre), voici la suite! Je la dédicace à Simili D Axel pour qui je n'ai pas répondu à sa merveilleuse review. Ma chérie, si tu savais à quel point je t'adore! Dommage que tu n'aies pas de comptes, sinon je t'aurais submergé de message d'amours et reconnaissances! La décence, hélas m'en empêche. Mais je t'ADOOOOOORE moi aussi. Tes suppositions étaient en grandes partie fausses mais elles m'ont permit de mieux orienter mon récit et encore pour ça, je t'adore.**

**Comme d'habitude, je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aussi. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe trop frappantes et si quelqu'un veux bien être mon bêta, au passage, ça m'arrangerais. ^^**

**Bonne /mauvaise lecture chers lecteurs que j'adore!**

-Shia, fit un adolescent brun énervé mais essayant de garder son calme. Est-ce tu peux me dire POURQUOI le crouton fluo est ici?

Assis à leur table devant une tasse de thé, la blondinette rétorqua avec un sourire:

-Voyons, Ma-chan! Ne m'as-tu pas dit ce matin qu'il nous fallait une grande rentrée d'argent? Yamashi-san ici présent m'a dit que tu avais refusé un travail gracement rémunéré.

-Est-ce que tu sais en quoi consiste ce taf, au moins?

Elargissement du sourire sadique.

-Evidemment. Tu es le chef de famille, c'est ton rôle de te sacrifier pour elle, autrement dit, moi.

-Rapace.

-Egoïste.

-Ma-chan, tu... intervint l'homme aux cheveux rose après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

-Toi, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, je te fais acheter un dentier!, cracha le dit Ma-chan.

-Hohoho! Que de vulgarité! Que de violence! Que...

-Il est absolument hors de question que j'y remette les pieds! Point, à la ligne, on change de chapitre.

-800.000 yens, Majinai. 800.000!, roucoula sa soeur.

-A peu près la somme que t'as dépensé en un jour, rétorqua, mauvais, le brun.

-C'était y'a deux semaines! Y'a prescription, maintenant!

-Pas. Du. Tout. A cause de toi, j'ai transformé mon bahut en confiserie! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris, de ramener tous les emmerdeurs sur le terrain de chasse des bestioles?

-Tu n'avais qu'à y penser AVANT de les utiliser!

-Un million si tu y vas, gamin. Et puis, il n'y avait que trois poltergeist dans ton lycée, pas l'"armada armée jusqu'au dent avec des envies de chocolat spirituel" que tu m'avais signalée. Rien de bien méchant, en somme.

-Oh, toi ça va, hein! J'ai dit non, c'est non!

-Un million, Majinai! UN MILLION! Je m'en fous si tu risques de te faire tirer dessus, tu y vas.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore de mon corps dont on parle et j'ai dit NON!

-C'est un joli talisman que vous avez là, dites moi, fit le quinquagénaire en portant à ses yeux un collier de grosses perles grises auparavant accroché à l'intérieur de la porte d'entrée.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine.

-Reposes ça immédiatement où tu l'as trouvé, claqua la voix du brun.

-A vrai dire, je m'étais toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour être tranquille chez toi. Maintenant que j'ai ça sous les yeux, la réponse est évidente. Ce bijou dégage une telle puissance négative que je suis même surpris que tu supportes sa présence.

Il fixa de ses yeux noirs ceux bleus de son employé.

- Mais jamais, dans mes plus folles hypothèses, je n'aurais cru retrouver chez toi une pièce volée du Louvre.

_/_

_J__e hais le crouton fluo. Je hais Shia. Je hais mon abrutie de mère. Je hais le reste du monde. Et par dessus tout, je hais ce putain d'esprit qui me casse les burnes avec sa putain de famille!_

-Pourquoi toutes les merdes de la création doivent toujours tomber sur moi?

-Comme si tu avais de quoi te plaindre! Toi, au moins, tu es en vie! Toi, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et serrer fort ta famille dans tes bras! Toi, tu peux manger pendant que moi je suis en train de mourir de faim! Toi, tu...

-Comment tu peux avoir faim, si tu n'as plus d'estomac? T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt un fantôme de sensation? ricanna le brun en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Ha. Ha. C'est drôle. T'as rien de mieux en réserve?

Majinai leva les yeux au ciel. Les morts n'avaient aucun sens de l'humour. Les yakuzas, en général, n'avaient aucun sens de l'humour. Le brun avait trouvé celui-là une heure auparavant. Manque de pot ou coup de bol, il voulait aller au même endroit que lui. Il avait au moins put lui fournir un plan détaillé de la place, ainsi que les endroits à éviter.

Par une nuit sans lune, un adolescent de 17 ans s'arrêta dans une ruelle mal éclairée, devant la porte de service d'un restaurant traditionnel, réputé pour servir de repère aux mafieux de la ville.

_Mais pourquoi Shia n'a t elle pas le potentiel intellectuel supérieur à celui d'un macaque? Pourquoi faut il qu'elle soit aussi vénale que Maman? Et pourquoi a t elle ouvert cette saloperie de porte de mes deux?_

-Je suis maudit, gémit la pauvre victime de chantage.

-Je confirme, rétorqua le probable assassin. Quelle était la probabilité que tu sois obligé de revenir ici aussi rapidement? Mon boss a mit ta tête à prix, tu sais?

_Ô joie! Il ne manquait plus que ça._

-J'vais même pas m'faire payer en plus, pleura presque le brun.

-T'inquiètes, gamin. La mort c'est pas si mal, quand on y réfléchit.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi la moitié des fantômes du coin me courrent après? Toi y compris?

-C'est pas si mal, quand on finit ce que l'on devait faire. Comment tu veux que je trouve la paix si ma femme baise avec celui qui ma envoyé en taule?

-Cool, ta vie. Tu veux un biscuit? fit Majinai d'un ton désinteressé en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

-La famille c'est sacré, gamin! La famille c'est ta raison de vivre! La famille c'est plus fort que la vie et la mort! La famille c'est...

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Le fantôme, vexé de s'être fait couper lors de sa tirade hautement spirituelle, lança:

-Prêt à te transformer en cible, gamin?

Ledit gamin grimaça et répondit:

-Pas vraiment. Mais je préfère entrer dans ce nid à cafards plutôt que de perdre ma seule protection contre les emmerdeurs dans ton genre.

-Fais gaffe à s'que tu dis, gamin!

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas faire "Bouh!"? Me hanter? Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoique soit, le vioc.

_Aller! Courage! C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Putain, j'vais mourir! Shia va jamais retrouver mon corps. J'vais me transformer en emmerdeur! Tout mais pas ça! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie antérieure pour mériter une telle poisse?_

-Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps?

-Pourquoi? Tu t'les gèles? Ah, non c'est vrai! T'as plus d'corps. C'est balo. Comme quoi le fric, le pouvoir et tout ce que tu as fait dans ta chienne de vie n'a servi à rien. C'est con, en gros.

-Pour un médium aussi puissant, tu es assez insensible. Moi qui pensais que l'empathie était une condition sine qua non pour voir les âmes.

Majinai tourna brusquement la tête vers la source du bruit. La voix masculine, assez rauque et pleine de sarcasme, venait d'un coin sombre où se trouvait une poubelle avec un chat dessus. Sans doute un esprit. De toute façon, qui d'autre aurait put savoir que les emmerdeurs communiquaient avec lui? L'inverse n'était pas exactement vrai.

-Rester à l'abri dans l'ombre, c'est assez lâche pour un mec. T'as laissé tes couilles chez ta môman au paradis des emmerdeurs? Où alors t'étais tellement chiant qu'on t'a empêché d'y entrer? A moins que tu n'en ai jamais eu?

_Si c'est un yakuza vivant, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. La prochaine fois que je me réincarne je demande qu'on me rembourse le quota de karma que j'aurais dû avoir dans cette vie de merde._

Un rire retenti dans la ruelle.

-Dernière supposition.

_Dékwé? C'est quoi c'bordel?!_

-Bon, t'es bien gentil, mais 'faut que j'me fasse trucider. Alors à dans une autre vie, mec.

Majinai prit son courage à deux mains, la chaîne de l'assassin dans sa troisième et entra avant que son cerveau ne lui fasse savoir que c'était une Très Mauvaise Idée. Le fantôme n'aima pas être malmené et injuria le jeune. Coup de chance, personne ne surveillait l'entrée.

_Deux minutes de vie supplémentaire. Youpi._

Rasant les murs et essayant de faire fi des jérémiades de son emmerdeur du moment, Majinai grimpa l'escalier grinçant et apparement destiné à le faire repérer par des meurtriers professionnels.

-Mais où tu vas, enfin! Ma femme est forcément au rez-de-chaussé! Si c'est une arme que tu cherches, comme je te l'ai dit, elles sont au sous-sol!

_Quatrième à gauche. Quatrième à gauche. Quatrième à gauche. Là!_

Constatant le manque de collaboration du vieux, Majiani se résolut à entrouvrir la porte pour vérifier la solitude des lieux.

_Et merde._

Le type qui avait envoyé le cocu en taule se trouvait là. Il était assis dans un fauteil face à la porte. Il était le propriétaire des lieux. Il était le boss incontesté de tous les truands en train de se bourrer la gueule plus bas.

_Je suis mort._

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mais qui est assez aimable pour se livrer en personne?

Il était aussi le type que Majinai avait humilié devant ses hommes et invités de marques. Plusieurs fois d'affilé, juste parce que sa tête ne lui revenait pas. Il n'avait appris que plus tard son poste au sein de la pègre nationale. Tout en haut.

-Le meilleur client de votre pute de femme, pourquoi? Vous voulez que j'vous réserve un crénau horaire. C'est vrai qu'elle est très demandée mais je pensais que le boss incontesté aurait de quoi contenter son épouse. Faut croire que non. Au moins, vous avez des larbins obéissants. Oh! Mais c'est vrai! Vu qu'ils se tapent votre femme, ils ne doivent pas trop vous respectez. Ne parlons même pas de vous craindre. Récapitulons, z'avez plus votre femme ni vos hommes. Donc, en gros, il vous reste quoi? Votre intégrité morale? Ah, non, c'est vrai! Vous l'avez piétinée quand vous êtes devenu une raclure de la société.

_MAIS POURQUOI J'AI DIT CA?! Je. Suis. Trop. Mort. Si j'ai une bonne étoile, QU'ELLE SE BOUGE LE CUL POUR UNE FOIS!_

A côté de lui, l'ennemi juré de son futur tortionnaire et assassin martelait le sol de ses poings en s'étranglant de rire, malgré l'insulte faite à sa femme. Sous pression, Majinai ne put réfléchir correctement et lâcha une pique à l'esprit concernant sa capacité à faire confiance à la bonne personne. Il eut la joie de constater que celui-ci s'arrêta de rire.

-A qui tu causes, gamin?

_Oups. De toute façon, j'vais mourir alors... SAUF SI!_

Majinai fit de son mieux pour se calmer et avoir l'air paniqué. Un exercice plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Sa survie en dépendait. Il n'y avait que quand il était d'un calme olympien qu'il arrivait à faire ça. Inutile de dire que cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Il avait déjà essayé cette technique sur Hakuchi sans que cela n'ait porté ses fruits. Qu'il soit paniqué ou énervé ne changait rien au résultat. Que dalle. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eut une motivation telle que l'immense possibilité de perdre la vie. Curieusement, l'approche imminente du glas semblait être une urgence suffisante pour que son cerveau veuille bien lui envoyer des substances relaxantes et ainsi lui permettre de disposer d'un calme digne du Dalaï Lama. Rien de mieux qu'être sous pression pour faire des merveilles. Atteindre ce stade de relaxation ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes. Tout juste ce qu'il fallait avant que le yakusa ne le canarde.

_Très joli modèle de Uzi. C'est directement importé de Russie ou il a transité par l'Afghanistan?_

Abandonant son masque de lapin paniqué fuyant pour sa vie, Majinai executa son plan. L'étranglement de panique ne vint, pour une fois, pas de lui. Le chef de la pègre locale tremblait de peur devant le fantôme de celui qu'il avait trahit de la plus malhonnête des façons.

-Jyuu-san? Mais tu es mort!

-Je sais. Et c'est par ta faute. Tu vas payer tes crimes.

Le mort écarquilla sensiblement ses yeux, comme surpris de ses propres paroles. Normal, Jyu-san était une enceinte de qualité pour le micro qu'était Majinai.

_Ici Hitonami Majinai, en direct de ma caboche. Bonsoir, chers téléspectateurs! Ah... Je suis juste trop fort. Si je pouvais m'embrasser, je le ferais. Je suis un génie._

-Tu m'as volé ma femme, fit le translucide d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Tu m'as volé ma famille. Et la famille, c'est sacré! La famille, c'est ma raison de vivre et tu me l'as volé. Alors tu dois payer. Tu vas mourir, sale traître. Lentement. Et tu vas souffrir. Longtemps. Je t'ai réservé une place en enfer, salopard.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sauter par la fenêtre en hurlant au diable.

_Comme quoi, avoir le sens du spectacle, ça peut toujours servir._

-Mais qu'est'ss t'as foutu, gamin?!

-J'ai sauvé mes miches.

-Mais t'es un grand malade!

-De la part du type qui place le mot "famille" à toutes ses phrases, je trouve ça un peu abusé.

L'esprit rétorqua par une remarque très fine concernant la fonction de sa mère mais Majinai ne l'entendit même pas, trop préocupé par les bruits provenant de l'escalier grinçant. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit.

_Oh merde! Cette fois, je suis bel et bien mort. Tout ça, c'est de la faute du crouton fluo!_

Dans un excès de rage, il enchaîna Jyuu-san au fauteil et se mit en quête de l'objet de sa présence dans son futur tombeau. Il allait trouver cette babiole et la planquerait à un endroit que le crouton fluo ne trouverait jamais. Ca lui ferait les pieds.

_On ne demande pas à un ado vicieux, vénal, teigneux et furieux d'aller à la mort dans un repère de yakuza. Surtout quand on le fait chanter. Non mais._

Le brun tomba sur un tiroir du bureau malheureusement verouillé.

_Bingo!_

Il plaça un pied sur le rebord et se mit à tirer sur la poignée de toute ses forces.

-Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, saloperie, marmona t il. J'ai pas toute le vie d'vant moi, bordel.

Sa bonne étoile dut avoir fini sa sieste puisqu'au moment où la poignée lachait et qu'il allait faire un bisou au sol, la projection d'un fusil à pompe le frôla et vint faire exploser la porte et le tiroir.

_Wow putain. C'est vraiment pas passé loin._

Le tiroir ne semblait contenir que des documents.

_Chiottes!_

Une dizaine d'adultes patibulaires l'entourèrent et le mirent en joue.

_Et merde. Et maintenant, je fais quoi?_

Majinai ferma les yeux et pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait.

-Eh! Gamin! C'est toi qu'à tué notre boss?

_Mais quelle question stupide._

-Nan, c'est le chat dehors. Il s'est transformé en bombe sexuelle, elle l'a appelé comme une sirène et il s'est écrasé comme une merde au sol.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne réfléchis pas un minimum avant de parler? Pourquoi?_

Clic. Majinai déduisit que le mec qui lui avait parlé avait enlevé la sécurité de son révolver.

-Tu t'fous d'ma gueule.

-Nan c'est vrai?

_Parfois, je me dis que je mérite vraiment de mourir pour sortir tant de débilités à la minute. Est-ce que j'ai un instinct de survie ou il a foutu l'camp en même temps que ma morale quand on m'a dit que le père noël n'existait pas?_

-Tu tiens vraiment pas à ta peau ou quoi?, demanda le yakuza, réellement curieux.

_Si tu savais..._

-Tu connais l'proverbe comme quoi 'faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'parler? Ben moi, j'y arrive pas.

La dizaine d'adultes patibulaires se regardèrent comme des merlans frits devant cette réponse qui n'en était pas une pour savoir si elle équivalait à un oui ou un non. Le brun, quant à lui, traduisit le silence comme ce qu'il était. Déplorable de bêtise humaine.

_Eh beh. Ca vole pas haut dans l'coin. Ils sont en pénurie d'attardés alors ils prennent des macaques, ou quoi?_

Ce fut à ce moment que les assasins endurcis ayant une force de frappe non négligeable et en surnombre prirent aussi gracieusement la tangente sans que Majinai n'y comprenne grand chose.

_Ok. Qu'est-ce qui peut faire fuir un ramassis de criminels sans qu'ils cherchent à le canarder?_

L'ado n'entendait plus les jérémiades du fantôme. Il déglutit difficilement.

_Ok. Qu'est-ce qui peut faire fuir un ramassis de criminels sans qu'ils cherchent à le canarder ET qui réduit au silence un emmerdeur de catégorie 2? Réponse: rien qui ne puisse pas me foutre les jetons à moi aussi. Conclusion: Je suis mort._

Une voix amusée retenti dans la pièce désertée.

-Tu comptes rester allonger ici encore longtemps? Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront, mais sait on jamais?

C'était la voix masculine de la ruelle. Le bonhomme devait être vachement balèze. Balèze et au courant qu'il voyait les emmerdeurs.

_Je suis pas dans la merde._

-Et vous êtes qui, si c'est pas trop vous demander?

-Pourquoi ne pas constater par toi-même? fit la voix, de plus en plus amusée.

Majinai ouvrit ses yeux bleus et tomba nez à nez sur... un chat.

_C'est quoi encore c'bordel?_

C'était un chat noir aux yeux ambrés. Le même qui était assis sur la poubelle dans la même ruelle sombre.

_Y'a trop d'coïncidences pour que ce soit honnête._

Le brun s'assit et observa les alentours. Aucun colosse à l'horizon. Aucun fantôme. Juste un chat. Un chat qui lui donnait l'impression de se foutre de sa gueule.

-Tu s'rais pas pote avec le chat du Cheshire toi, par hazard?

-Kisuke a bien un bob à rayure et un sourire qui tape sur le système, mais c'est tout.

_Error system._

Majinai resta figé quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler qu'un _chat _lui parlait.

-Okay. Il est où le comique ventriloque? demanda le sceptique en regardant inutilement aux alentours.

Un éclat vert attira son attention. Finalement, le tiroir ne contenait pas que de la paperasse. Il se précipita vers ce qui avait failli avoir sa peau. Il s'agissait d'une bague en argent ornée d'une émeraude. Objet de valeur devant valoir une fortune mais une arme redoutable pour les initiés.

-Désolé petit. Ce truc est à moi.

Et le chat lui sauta dessus en n'oubliant pas de lui labourer le dos au passage.

_Je m'disais aussi qu'c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Saloperie de malédiction!_

Habitué à souffrir (merci Hakuchi), Majinai se débarassa du chat et se précipita vers la sortie avec la bague. Inutile de certifier qu'il ne sortit pas de l'étiblisseent sans problèmes sous forme fusils à pompe chargés et sabres dégainés.

_J'aime ma vie. Cette fois, si j'm'en sors, je jure pour de vrai que j'offrirais cette saloperie de robe à Shia._

L'escalier fut rekativement facile. Habitué aux massacre en règle à son encontre (re-merci Hakuchi), Majinai arrivait à éviter les coups de membres ou de sabres et à dévier les canons avant qu'ils ne le visent. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, ce fut plus difficile. Il se servit principalement de boucliers humains pour éviter les balles et sauta à travers une fenêtre brisée. Au moment où il toucha terre, le chat se jeta sur lui, encore.

_C'est qu'elle est teigneuse, c'te bestiole!_

Il s'en débarassa un nouvelle fois en ayant l'impression d'abandonner des morceaux de chaire derrière lui. Puis, il se servit de son expérience de fuite des trucs pas beaux qui lui courrait après au moins une fois par semaine. En moins de 10 minutes il était suffisamment loin pour se permettre de s'arrêter reprendre son souffle dans une impasse isolée.

Alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour calmer son pauvre petit coeur, apparut... le chat.

-Mais c'est pas possible! T'as un GPS intégré ou quoi?! Fous moi la paix et retournes voir ton maître! Et tu lui diras que je garde cette saloperie de bague! Et j'm'en fous comme de l'an quarante qu'il en ai besoin pour sauver sa bien-aimée d'un sortilège infame parce que moi, je suis maudit, moi! Alors c'est niet! No! Nein! Et tout s'que tu veux mais j'garde cette saloperie!

_Voilà que j'déballe ma vie à un chat. On aura tout vu._

-Laisse tomber et vas bouffer tes croquettes, soupira le névrosé.

Comme si cette journée n'avait pas été suffisamment riche en émotion, un monstre à masque blanc se pointa.

_Pourquoi moi?_

Le médium était aculé, la bestiole bouchant l'unique sortie. Il se résolu donc au dialogue.

-S'lut! Les amis, la famille, ça va? Pas trop end...

Majinai n'eut même pas le temps de proposer un pourparler que la chose lui fonça dessus. Trop surpris, il ne pensa même pas à éviter l'attaque. Il ne dû sa survie qu'à une boule noire qui lui avait bousillé la machoire et l'envoya faire un câlin au mur d'en face. Sonné, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le fantômovores et constata que deux félins foutaient une pâtée mémorable à deux bestioles adeptes de la course poursuite.

-C'est quoi c'bordel?

Le chat porta un coup de griffes puissant au masque et celui-ce se volatilisa avec son propriétaire.

-Mais c'est quoi c'putain d'bordel de merde?!

Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Qu'un chat réussise là où lui même échouait depuis son enfance le rendait presque malade.

-Je m'appelle Yoruichi, fit la boule de poils noirs.

Cette fois, même le plus sceptique des scientifiques en aurait conclu que ce chat parlait. Majinai écarquilla les yeux, pointa de son doigt écorché le phénomène et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible dont certains mots comme "merde", "chat" et "impossible" revenaient souvent.

-Toujours pas question que je te donnes cette saloperie de bague.

-Oh, je suis sûre que Kisuke n'y tenait pas tant que ça. Et puis, te rencontrer serait bien meilleur pour ses affaires.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversion il y six mois?_

-J'ai déjà un enfoiré d'employeur qui m'exploite et me fais chanter. Un me suffit amplement merci bien.

-Ah oui? Tu travailles pour l'exorciste? C'est l'un des seuls qui soit authentique au Japon. Kisuke trouve louche qu'il gagne aussi bien sa vie.

-Normal. C'est moi qui piège les maisons de ses futurs clients.

-Kisuke va t'adorer.

-Oui mais non. Pas question que je rencontre la connaissance d'un chat qui parle. Ma vie est suffisament merdique sans j'en rajoute intentionnellement. Sur ce, merci d'avoir sauvé mes miches et bon vents.

Majinai passa devant la bête de foire et entreprit de rentrer chez lui avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang.

-Gamin, soit tu me donnes cette bague, soit tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à son futur propriétaire, soit c'est oi qui reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu me la donnes.

Le dit gamin soupira. Trop las par sa journée, il capitula.

-Va pour la trois alors.

Il sortit son briquet et une cigarette, l'alluma et s'appréta à s'attirer les foudres de sa soeur pour être revenu une fois de plus en sang, un chat noir l'accompagnant.

**Voilà! Pas trop déçus? Explosé de rire devant vos ordis? Perplexe devant les incohérences de l'auteur? N'importe quoi mais laissez une review! Voyez pas qu'j'suis en manque, bande de radins! Ah. Et pour ceux qui se le demande, c'est bien un slash dont le personnage censé être l'un des principaux ne s'est toujours pas pointé. Il a raté son avion, c'est pas d'ma faute! J'vous jure! Vous avez aimé Yoruichi? Don Quichotte vous manque? Vous vouez un culte à la méthode du crouton fluo pour obtenir ce qu'il veut? La poisse de Majinai vous a fait marrer? Alors laissez une review pour la pauvre junkie d'auteur.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/soir/nuit à tous à toutes! Alors le blabla habituel comme quoi Bleach est à Tite Kubo et le reste à moi, essayez de ne pas remarquer les fautes d'orthographe, et marrez vous comme moi quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.**

**Ma chère et dévouée Simili D Axel, comme tu peux le constater j'ai divisé par deux le nombre de mots du précédant chapitre, donc tu peux me vénérer. XD Pour ceux qui se posent la question, la vérité c'est que je ne me voyais pas couper au milieu le chapitre et que sinon ç'aurait été trop court. Le principal problème c'était que qu'à chaque fois que je finissais une action, y'en avait une autre qui me venait. C'était l'explication qui tue. Chère Simili D Axel, que tu aies ri me rempli de joie. Concernant le billet de train, le perso te remercie poliment mais ce serait contre ses principes moyenâgeux que d'accepter ton argent. Pardonne sa crétinerie, il se soigne mais c'est long.**

**Bref, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

C'était une matinée ensoleillée, les oiseaux chantaient, les bosseurs travaillaient, les feignants dormaient, un dimanche matin comme un autre, en somme. Dans un recoin misérable de la ville japonaise, les habitants d'un appartement ayant connu des jours meilleurs se réveillaient avec bonne humeur et respiraient la joie de vivre.

-J'dit non, c'non, marmonna, engourdit de fatigue, Majinai et se cachant le visage sous sa couette.

Tout était paisible jusqu'à ce que...

-OUAAARGH!

... le malheur survint.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête?! T'es un vrai malade! T'penses pas qu'j'ai suffisamment de cicatrices sans qu't'viennes en rajouter?! SADIQUE!

Le chat, satisfait de son méfait, quitta tranquillement la chambre de la victime.

-Tous barjots, grogna le brun décoiffé par une nuit trop courte.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il fut à peine surpris de constater que deux des emmerdeurs à temps pleins s'entendaient comme cul et chemise. Les deux des trois fléaux de son existence se marraient ouvertement de sa gueule de déterré, de sa poisse légendaire et de son incapacité à réfléchir avant de parler.

_Joie! Ou comment commencer sa journée en se réveillant à huit heure du mat' par un chat schyzo se foutant de votre gueule avec votre sœur._

-Bon. Bah, j'vais m'recoucher, s'lut.

Il ne put amorcer qu'un demi tour avant que l'horreur ne s'abatte sur lui.

-Pas si vite!, fit une voix n'acceptant aucune réclamation.

_Merde! Pourquoi moi?_

-Tu ne penses pas que j'ai une bonne raison de te faire lever trois heures plus tôt que d'habitude?

_Mais comment est-ce que cette bestiole est au courant que je ne me lève jamais avant 11h le dimanche matin? Non, une minute! C'est quoi cette putain de bonne raison? J'le sens pas, j'le sens vraiment pas._

-Me faire chier?, tenta sans succès la victime de la journée.

Shia pouffa de rire dans sa serviette.

_Toi, tu sais quelque chose._

-Etant donné le degré de ta fainéantise, je dirais que oui, mais pas que, fit son réveille-matin.

_Et merde. C'est une journée magnifique qui s'annonce. Bouh, mon lit me manque! Attends-moi, couette de mon cœur!_

-Et donc? Quel motif justifie le fait que l'on me lève aux aurores?

Shia regarda le ciel par la fenêtre. Le soleil était levé depuis au moins une heure.

Majinai grimaça d'appréhension quand le chat lui fit un sourire sadique.

-Shiawase et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que tu manques cruellement de muscles pour un adolescent de ton âge. (_Pas d'accord! Je suis svelte et bien proportionné! Ce sont les autres qui sont bodybuildés!_) Par conséquent, un entrainement s'impose.

_... HEIN?!_

-Non mais ça va pas la tête?! Me faire faire de l'exercice physique?! A MOI?! Absolument HORS DE QUESTION!

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, intervint Shia.

-TRAITRESSE! FAUSSE SOEUR!

-En fait, on est demi frère et sœur, alors...

-SADIQUE! PSYCHOPATHE! VENALE! RAPACE! S...

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu es siii motivé, Majinai, coupa Yoruichi.

_Je vais pas survivre à cette journée, je le sens._

-Pourquoi moi?, gémit l'ado en s'affalant sur une chaise.

-Parce que tu me plaît.

_C'est quoi cette réponse débile?_

-Y'aurait pas un autre type qui te plairait dans l'coin, par hasard?

-Les personnes les plus intéressantes sont à Karakura.

_Mais c'est où ce bled? Jamais entendu parler._

-Et tu pourrais pas y retourner?, implora la pauvre et malheureuse victime de l'ancien capitaine.

Yoruichi réfléchit quelques secondes avant de déclarer:

-Nan, je m'amuse trop ici! Et puis, je dois donner cette bague à Kisuke.

Le brun ricana.

-Maintenant qu'elle est entre les mains du crouton fluo, même le meilleur des cambrioleurs ne pourrait toucher cette baraque sans se faire griller comme un poulet. Au sens propre, bien évidemment.

-C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu t'entraine.

-...PARDON?! Tu ne sous entendrais pas que, MOI, j'aille chaparder cette babiole, qui a déjà failli me couter la vie, dans l'antre de démon la plus sécurisée de toute cette dimension?!

-Si. Un problème?

_Je suis maudit, qu'on m'achève._

Une tête brune vint cogner de désespoir la table.

/

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_Mais. Pourquoi. Moi?_

-Aller! Plus vite! Plus haut les jambes! Ne gaspille pas ton souffle inutilement!

_Cette fois j'en suis sûr, j'ai commis en génocide à moi tout seul dans une vie antérieure! C'est pas possible d'être puni à ce point pour juste un parricide._

-ARRETE DE REGARDER DERRIERE TOI!

-JE L'FERAIS PAS SI J'AVAIS PAS UN MONSTRE A MES TROUSSES!

-C'est pour te motiver. T'es encore plus mou que Kisuke...

-C'EST PARCE QUE T'AS COLLE DES ALTERES A MES POMPES ET QU'TU M'CHARCUTE L'EPAULE!

-Que de mauvaise foi... Ah? On dirait que le hollow accélère.

En effet, la bestiole au masque blanc ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son dos quand il regarda derrière lui.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Je t'avais dis de pas regarder, intervint avec flegme Yoruichi, pas paniqué pour un sou.

/

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer?

La voix de Yoruichi, bien que calme, était aussi rafraichissante qu'un blizzard hivernal polaire sans autre protection qu'une feuille de vigne. Rassemblant ce qu'il restait de son courage, ou inconscience selon les autres, Majinai répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait sûre.

-J'ai appliqué ta consigne: "Débarrasses-toi de lui.".

-Non. Tu ne l'a pas fait.

-Le mons... Le hollow n'est plus là, non? Donc je m'en suis débarrassé. CQFD!

_Note à moi même: Ne plus JAMAIS essayer de faire de l'humour sarcastique avec Yoruichi._

-Bien. Reprenons. _Pourquoi _n'as tu pas _essayé _de lui briser son masque?

La victime était assise par terre, avait les larmes aux yeux et se frottaient douloureusement la tête.

-Si je n'arrive pas à résister à une bande de lycéens dopés de testostérone, je n'arriverais pas à terrasser un monstre de deux mètres.

_CQFD._

-Tu as pensé CQFD.

-Tu viens de me torturer pour avoir prononcé ce mot, tu crois pas que j'ai un blocage psychologique, maintenant?

Le chat le regarda quelques secondes suspicieusement avant de reprendre.

_Bon, au moins je sais que ce chat de l'enfer n'est pas télépathe, c'est déjà ça._

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais réellement essayé de te défendre contre eux.

-Tu veux que je te montre mes cicatrices?

-J'en ai la preuve.

-Ah oui? Ce devait être l'affrontement mythique entre moi et des canards en plastoc dans la supérette du coin. Oh! Non, c'est vrai, j'ai perdu.

-Tu as réussi, sous mes yeux, à traverser un bâtiment rempli de gens voulant ta peau sans arme. Si ta vie est réellement en danger, tu es amplement capable de battre un hollow aussi inoffensif.

_INOFFENSIF?! Ca veut dire qu'il existe des machines à tuer BEAUCOUP plus performantes?_

-Mais c'était juste l'adrénaline. Et j'te signale que je me suis quand même pris une balle dans l'bras!

-Ah oui?

-OUI!

-Montre moi où.

_Mais c'est quoi encore c'bordel?_

Majinai regarda son bras nu, n'en revenu pas, regarda toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait le souvenir d'avoir sous l'œil goguenard de Yoruichi.

-Mais c'est quoi c'bordel?!

_Shia et lui m'ont tellement pris le tête ce matin que j'avais totalement oublié que j'étais sensé être convalescent. ARGH! La bonne excuse que j'aurais pu utiliser..._

-Ca se voit, non? Je t'ai guéris.

-Et comment est-ce qu'un chat peut guérir quasi instantanément des blessures par balles et toutes les cicatrices d'une vie? Même mes dents pétées sont revenues!

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis qu'un chat?

-Mis à part la fourrure et les griffes, je dirais le fait que aies bu toute notre réserve de lait et ta fidélité animale envers ton maître Kisu...

_OK. Note à moi-même: Ne plus JAMAIS mentionner ce putain d'enfoiré de Kisuke._

Se malaxant douloureusement le cuir chevelu, l'ado reprit la parole d'une voix qu'il espérait dénuée de souffrance contenue.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es un prince transformé en gre... en chat par une sorcière et que seul un baiser passionné peut te faire revenir à la normale?

-Ta capacité à imaginer de tels scénario me fait douter de ta virilité.

_Trouduc._

-Je prend ça pour un non. Et donc? T'es une sorte de chat mutant? T'as été maudit pour avoir commis un génocide dans ta vie antérieure, toi aussi?

_Sauve nous, X-cat! Toi seul peut nous sauver! X-cat power!_

_Ne pas rigoler. Ne pas exploser de rire à la figure du ty... chat qui m'a torturé pendant trois putains d'heures en disant que c'était pour mon bien. J'tiendrais jamais._

Imaginer Yoruichi en collant rose faire un V de victoire avec ses doigts comme une magical girl eut presque raison de son self-control. Presque puisque le dit X-cat le regardait comme le vieux fluo quand il avait flairé un bon pigeon.

_Et merde._

-Euh... Pitié?

-Si tu as suffisamment d'énergie pour faire de l'humour vaseux, tu en as suffisamment pour tuer un hollow.

_Ce chat est il suffisamment machiavélique pour me faire croire qu'il ne lit pas dans mes pensées alors qu'il le fait réellement? Ou alors il veut me faire croire qu'il le fait sans pouvoir pour autant le faire? Mal au crâne. Marre des enfoirés qui me pourrisse l'existence. Je veux ma couetteuh!_

-Oh, tiens! C'est marrant en voilà un!

_Je suis trop mort. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais VIVEMENT LE LUNDI MATIN__!_

**Voilà, voilà! Bon c'est triste mais je tiens à vous signaler, chers lecteurs que c'est la fin des vac et que la suite ne viendra vraisemblablement pas avant de lonnnnngues semaines. Bref, ce fut un honneur, camarades!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors, alors, Un énorme merci (comme d'habitude) à Simili D Axel, dont ses reviews me font toujours chaud au cœur et des encouragements spéciaux à Schizo'banana, qui m'a aussi laissée une review, et qui est une auteur talentueuse! L'unique raison pour laquelle je ne peux, hélas, suivre sa merveilleuse fic, que je vous conseille, est que je connais rien à Naruto. Le premier qui me hue j'lui balance mes pompes cloutées! Bref, allez faire un tour sur son profil quand même.**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture! (Je vous aime toujours, chers lecteurs)**

-Répètes ça?

-Je viens avec toi.

-Pardon?

-Je t'accompagne à ton "lisser".

-C'est drôle, j'ai entendu que tu allais me suivre jusqu'au bahut. Le souvenir d'un cauchemar, sans doute. Non, sérieux, t'as dit quoi?

/

_Okay. Là, je n'ai absolument plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un, là haut, qui m'en veuille personnellement._

-C'est tout ce que cela vous inspire, Hitonami? De la lassitude?

_Si tu savais, Crâne d'œuf, si tu savais..._

-Vous êtes collés 3 heures ce soir et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de _soupirer_?

Quand je mettrai la main sur ce salopard de Yoruichi, je jure que je m'fais des moufles avec sa peau!

-Ayez au moins la décence de vous excusez, nom de dieu!

_De un, c'est pas moi qui ai envoyé à l'infirmerie votre tantouze qui ose s'appeler éducateur sportif, donc pour les excuses vous repasserez! De deux, même si j'avais effectivement démonté la gueule du pervers qui mate et pelote tout ce qui a un bonnet C et plus, je ne me serais pas excusé. De trois, vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre, vos saloperies d'excuses?_

_Eh! C'trop bien! J'l'ai même pas dit, pour une fois! J'm'améliore!_

_Oho. Ou pas, à voir la tête de Crâne d'œuf. Putain! J'suis trop mort! Yoruichi, sale bâtard!_

_/_

-Sincèrement, Majinai, parfois je me dis que tu es le pire des crétins que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Merci beaucoup, Shia. Ca me remonte énormément le moral, c'que tu m'dis là. C'est vrai, je viens de me faire coller jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, ENCORE, mais m'enfoncer encore plus est le choix le plus intelligent à faire.

-C'est trop d'honneur. Allez, viens! On va se faire quelques touristes crédules!

/

_Mais. Pour. Quoi. Moi?_

De tous les badauds présents sur le lieu touristique bondé, les Hitonami étaient tombés sur les seuls qu'il ne fallait pas. Des tueurs à gages. Rien que ça.

-Comment on n'est pas trop dans la merde, fit la blondinette après quelques secondes de stupéfaction dues à la découverte du contenu des sacs volés.

-Je suis maudit, gémit son frère en fixant l'intérieur de sa propre mallette.

Le sac que Shia avait habilement subtilisé était remplis de flingues. La mallette en contenait un en plusieurs morceaux, sans doute le préféré d'un sniper. Et oui, la situation générale se résumait par la simple phrase de la collégienne.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi?, intervint la cadette. Tu penses que si on leur rend gentiment ça passera?

-Oui, ça passera. Mais on se sera fait plomber. Non, le mieux à faire, c'est de les leur rendre comme on les a piqués: avec discrétion, classe et mensonges.

-J'aime entendre ces trois mots alignés ensemble.

-Oui, moi aussi. J'me sens tout de suite plus détendu.

/

_Mais pourquoi j'avais oublié que mes plans ne se passent JAMAIS comme prévus?_

Majinai était en train de se faire courser par deux tueurs professionnels ayant récupéré leurs armes. Cette partie du plan s'était, malheureusement pour ses fesses, bien déroulée. Tout était parti en sucette quand un emmerdeur l'avait interpellé. De surprise, il avait fait un geste brusque, son coude ayant percuté le sac dont son contenu lui fut dévoilé inutilement. Bien entendu, le type l'avait remarqué.

_Et merde._

Le brun mit rapidement son masque de débile profond et irrécupérable.

-Ouah! Ils sont vachement réalistes vos jouets! J'veux les mêmes, vous les avez eu où? Ils tirent des fléchettes ou des bulles? A moins que ce ne soit des pistolets de painball!

_ARGH! Non! Ta gueule, mais ta gueule! Plus un mot!_

L'adulte s'apprêta à l'envoyer sur les roses, se ravisa et le regarda étrangement. L'ado colla à la super glue son masque d'attardé.

_J'le sens pas. J'le sens vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas._

-Dis-moi gamin, tu serais pas Hitonami Majinai, par hasard?

Le susnommé fixa au pistolet à clou sa dernière protection contre l'assassin professionnel.

_Mais comment connaît il mon nom? Oh non. Ne me dites pas qu'il le connaît parce que c'est moi son contrat. STOP. Tu paniques trop Majinai. Tu deviens un putain de parano. Si ça s'trouve, c'est le cousin de cet enfoiré de Hakuchi. Mais oui! Voilà une explication tout à fait rationnelle! Les cousins, brutes sans une once de cervelle, se racontent leurs propres massacres en règles envers leurs souffres douleurs préférés. Pourquoi chercher plus loin?_

Le comparse à la mallette s'approcha d'eux. Il fixa de ses yeux insensibles le dégénéré mental absolument pas dégourdi, tel un ordinateur.

-Dis-moi gamin, reprit le premier, ça te dirais d'avoir un de ces joujoux?

_T'es gentil, j'ai plus 4 ans._

Le dit gamin écarquila ses yeux bleus, simulant le malaise.

-Mais... c'est que j'avais promis à Yoruichi-san de jouer à Battle Force III avec elle. Elle me l'a demandé quand j'ai fini de lui étaler sa crème solaire. Elle dit qu'elle n'y arrive pas à cause de sa poitrine, mais moi, je dis que c'est juste une feignante.

_Héhé! Prenez-vous ça dans la gueule!_

-Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous laissez mon numéro de portable. A moins que vous ne préfériez mon adresse?

_Dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui dis OUI!_

-Mais c'est une excellente idée, fit le piètre acteur qu'était Je-suis-payé-pour-te-buter n°1.

Réprimant un sourire sadique, il leur donna sur un bout de papier le numéro et l'adresse de Hakuchi.

_Je. Suis. Trop. Fort. Je m'aime._

Il refit une fois de plus son petit numéro, s'apprêta à s'enf... se dissimuler dans la foule compacte, quand J'ai-un-balais-dans-le-cul-et-j'en-suis-fier alias Je-suis-payé-pour-te-buter n°2 plaqua inflexiblement sa main inflexible sur son épaule commençant à devenir flexible.

_Bordel! Ca fait mal! Il est en train de me broyer l'épaule, l'enfoiré!_

-Hitonami Majinai est décrit comme étant un sournois très intelligent et un manipulateur capable d'embrouiller n'importe qui.

_Eurgh! Je suis mort._

-De plus, poursuivit-il, il est son portrait craché.

_Notre père, qui êtes aux cieux..._

-Mais jamais, _jamais, _il ne nous aurait donné son adresse. Ce doit être son frère, donc sans intérêt.

_Que ton nom soit... Quoi?! OH PUTAIN! J'ai écrit ma VRAIE adresse. Mais quel atrophié du bulbe, c'est pas possible! Bien. Zeeeen. Mais ça marche jamais c'bordel!_

-Mais, vous voulez pas me donner vos pistolets alors?, fit il avec une fausse moue déçue.

-Casse-toi, pauv' con, déclara subtilement N°1.

_OUIIIIIIII! Aïe ameuh ze besteuh! Aïe ameuh ze besteuh! Aïe ameuh ze besteuh!_

Se retenant de chantonner et faisant de son mieux pour conserver son masque à son visage, le mort en sursis s'éloigna de quelques pas, quand soudain...

-MAJINAI!

... Majinai eut vraiment, mais alors vraiment, envie de pleurer.

-Je t'ai cherché partout!, reprit la boule de poils noire. Je t'avais dit de m'attendre quand tu aurais fini les cours. C'était imp...

Sans regarder derrière lui et agrippant au passage le traître, le brun s'enfuiya le plus vite et loin possible, espérant semer ses poursuivants au milieu de la foule pour après rejoindre les ruelles le conduisant en sûreté toute relative. Une balle lui effleura l'oreille.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-Plus haut, les jambes. Economise ton souffle.

-AAAA L'AIDEUH!

Apparemment, les deux adeptes de la course poursuite les avaient suivis jusque dans les dites ruelles et ne se gênaient pas pour tirer à vue. Majinai tourna à droite et ... percuta un mec sapé en samouraï. Yoruichi, toujours alerte, avait quitté ses bras quand il avait senti la catastrophe arriver.

_Pourquoi est-ce que cette scène me rappelle quelque chose?_

Les deux bruns s'étalèrent dans un bel ensemble au sol. Majinai s'assit en se tenant douloureusement le nez.

-Mais t'peux pas r'garder où tu vas, gros tas?!

L'homme aux habits noirs se releva et épousseta ses fringues.

-Je vous ferais remarquer, jeune homme, que c'est vous qui courriez et ne regardaient pas où vous alliez.

_Meeeeeeerde. J'avais oublié les deux Je-suis-payé-pour-te-buter._

Les tueurs à gage étaient justement derrière lui, en train de se demander ce qu'il était arrivé à leur cible. L'homme à la mallette pointa son flingue à quelques centimètres de son nez endoloris.

_Je. Suis. Trop. Mort._

Etant toujours à terre, Majinai ne pouvait pas espérer s'escamoter sans se faire plomber. Celui le tenant en joue lui adressa alors la parole.

-Notre client veut ce que tu lui as volé.

-Euuuuh. Vous avez rien de plus précis? Parce que si je devais me souvenir de tous les trucs que j'ai piqués je...

Tir de sommation passant à travers le samouraï toujours présent. Pour le coup, Majinai ferma sa gueule. Il avait cru à tort que le moyennageux était vivant. Un souvenir brumeux lui passa devant les yeux.

-Béton-man?!

Chose sortant de l'ordinaire, aucune chaîne ne pendait de sa poitrine.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec nous, morveux.

_Morveux? Non mais tu t'es vu? T'as l'air tellement frigide que même une vieille voudrait pas t'sauter! Puis, comme t'as un balais dans l'cul, tu dois aimer avoir quelque chose dans l'fondement!_

Une exclamation indignée venant du mort retenti derrière lui. La mâchoire de son vis à vis se contracta. Son comparse le visait à son tour de son arme. Yoruichi se barrait.

_Mais. Pour. Quoi. Moi?_

-Attaquer un homme sur un terrain aussi bas que sa sexualité! N'avez vous donc aucun honneur!

_OK. C'est bien le fêlé du bocal à la Don Quichotte. N'importe qui aurait dit que ma vulgarité ne faisait qu'accélérer ma mort. Lui, il pense à un truc aussi con que l'honneur sur un champ de bataille. Totalement siphonné._

-La prochaine fois que tu ouvres ta grande gueule pour autre chose que nous dire où tu as mis l'objet, je te tire une balle dans les genoux. Compris?

Constatant que la victime ne donnait aucun signe d'assentiment, N°2 grogna:

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça?

_Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit de pas causer!_

Il se prépara, sous les yeux horrifiés de Majinai, à lui tirer dessus. Une main calleuse se posa sur le canon de l'arme et le fit se lever suffisamment haut pour qu'un innocent oiseau qui passait par là descende en chute libre sur le bitume. La détonation résonna dans la ruelle vide. N°2 regardait son arme avec une lueur dans les yeux ressemblant à de la panique. N°1 fixait avec des yeux de poisson mort son camarade, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas mit sa menace à exécution.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?, fit le plus intelligent des deux.

_Excellente question. Et une autre excellente aussi: Pourquoi est-ce que Don Quichotte a sauvé mes miches?_

-Il n'est absolument pas honorable de frapper un homme à terre.

_J'me disais aussi..._

-Surtout s'il n'est qu'un demi homme.

_Trouduc. Eh, mais attends..._

-Il n'est absolument pas honorable non plus de laisser une pauvre personne sans défense se faire raqu... détrousser par de vils mécréants.

_J'en ai peut être fait un peu trop..._

-Il n'est pas honorable d'interférer dans un combat.

_Chiottes!_

-Cependant, je ne peux dignement pas laisser un enfant se faire maltraiter dans un combat aussi inégal que celui ci.

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la tapette sans défense?_

Les deux adultes parurent saisir qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Majinai eut alors une illumination. Surtout en voyant le sabre blanc constrastant avec ses habits noirs.

_Zeeeen. On pense à un paysage caaaaaaaaalme, sans tueurs psychopathes à ses trousses. Bordel ça marche pas! pourquoi ça marche jamais ce bordel?!_

Renonçant à comprendre quelque chose étant au delà de sa compréhension, N°1 se résolut à la bonne vieille méthode d'extorsion d'informations. La torture. Se fut pour ça qu'il lui explosa la rotule droite. Totalement en accord avec lesdites méthodes, la victime, absolument consentante, le noya sous une une avalanche d'invectives polies et agréables aux oreilles.

-Un homme, un vrai, supporte la douleur!, cru bon de commenter l'abruti sensé lui venir en aide.

-Vas t'faire! Tu t'es jamais fais estropié par des tueurs sanguinaires payés pour te buter!

-Dis nous où est l'objet.

-Mais j'sais même pas d'quoi vous parlez!

-Allons. Jouer au héros ne te servira à rien. Tu souffriras juste plus longtemps.

-Mais z'êtes bouchés ou quoi?! Si vous me dites pas c'que vous voulez j'peux pas vous répondre!

-Jeune homme, je pense qu'eux non plus ne connaissent pas la nature exacte de cet objet.

_Oh, ma. Gni. Fique. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça._

-Dites moi au moins qui vous a payé, j'arriverais peut être à me souvenir, gémit le blessé en essayant de rester digne.

-On demande pas les noms de nos clients, expliqua N°1.

_Et merde._

-Mais lui, il est suffisamment important pour que tous les gens louches du pays le connaisse.

_J'le sens pas. J'le sens vraiment pas._

-Il se fait appeler l'Exorciste.

**BWAHAHAHAHA! Pas mal le cliffhanger non? Je me sens tellement toute puissante, c'est phénoménal! Z'êtes frustrés? C'est normal, c'est l'effet recherché! Je veux des reviews! Du racket? Où ça? Et mon personnage alias futur amûr de Majinai est enfin arrivé. Hurf. J'ai réécris TROIS FOIS le chapitre parce que ce putain de perso en faisait à sa tête! C'est vrai, le type qui arrive à supporter Majinai se doit d'être exceptionnel. Puis j'aime les opposés. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus passque z'êtes pas prêts d'avoir la suite. Tchüss!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Plutôt à Majinai, en fait. BWAHAHA!**

**J'ai parlé la dernière fois des fins alternatives du précédent chapitre, ça me faisait chier de les effacer alors si par hasard vous les voulez passez moi votre adresse mail.**

**Bref, passons aux RAR et remerciements de toutes sortes. **

**Un remerciement quand même pour Ginhyeong qui a ajouté ma fic en favorite. Mais petit passque elle m'a pas laissé de review. Donc je boude. Na! Même remerciement pour dark-shany dont j'avoue honteusement l'avoir oubliée. Sorry^^.**

**Loupiote, en énooooooorme merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire que tu adorais ma fic. Je ricane comme Mayuri en constatant que ma création est appréciée des autres. Vive moi. Et donc, ta question: Sortez les confettis! Voici la suite!**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

-Il se fait appeler l'Exorciste.

-YORUICHI! SALE BÂTARD! J'VAIS T'BUTER!

-J'pense qu'il a un grain, déclara subtilement N°1 alias J'ai-le-potentiel-intellectuel-d'une-pastèque.

-Mais c'est chez vous qu'ça tourne pas rond! C'est pas moi qui l'ai c'te saloperie de bague! C'est ce putain de chat à deux balles!

-Ecoute le. Il est tellement désespéré qu'il se met à raconter n'importe quoi. C'est minable, lâcha laconiquement J'ai-un-balais-dans-le-fondement-et-j'en-suis-fier .

-Non mais tu t'es vu, tête d'âne? Moi j'me respecte suffisamment pour pas faire de déni!

La dernière rotule sauta à son tour. Des injures toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres sortirent de la bouche de Majinai.

-La torture est l'une des choses les plus lâches que...

-BIEN ALORS AIDE MOI MOU DU G'NOU!

-Voler le bien d'autrui est aussi...

-MAIS PUISQUE J'VOUS DIS QU'C'EST PAS MOI BORDEL! C'est ce bâtard de Yoruichi! YORUICHI!

-Shihôin Yoruichi?

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais bordel?!_

-OUI! MAINTENANT BOUGE TON PUTAIN D'CUL!

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Le bras de N°2 fit en bruit semblable à des carillons divins tenus par des angelots potelés aux oreilles de Majinai. Ce fut donc au tour de N°2 de goûter à la douleur de se faire exploser une articulation. Le revolver tomba au sol. Malheureusement trop loin pour que l'estropié puisse l'atteindre.

_Fais chier!_

N°1, trop con pour réfléchir correctement, se fit proprement assommer par un atemi au visage dont le nez avait fait un bruit très agréable aux mêmes oreilles ayant aimées le craquement du coude.

_Bien fait!_

L'affaire fut réglée en quelques secondes, sauf que...

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi?, se lamenta l'estropié.

...un hollow se pointa. Ayant l'impossibilité de fuir, Majinai se prépara à mourir de la plus bête des façons.

_Si au moins ça avait été un truc que j'ai réellement volé, j'aurais pu me consoler en me disant que je l'avais mérité, mais là... C'est tellement bête et totalement en accord avec ce qu'a été ma putain d'existence maudite. Yoruichi, si je tombe sur toi un jour, je jure que tu me le paiera._

Béton-man sortit son sabre et découpa proprement la bestiole au niveau du masque.

_Mais c'est pas possible! Je suis le seul à être incapable de zigouiller ces bestioles ou quoi?!_

L'escrimeur rangea son sabre de façon tellement classe que Majinai était persuadé qu'il avait répété ce geste plusieurs fois devant son miroir. Il s'approcha et lui fit un sourire colgate.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de pouvoir marcher.

-Non? Sans blague? J'ai juste plus genoux mais sinon tout baigne. Qui a besoin de genoux pour marcher?

-Serais-ce de l'ironie?, demanda le body buildé, réellement sérieux et intéressé par une particularité terrienne.

_OK. Je suis encore tombé sur un cas._

-Réfléchissons ensemble. L'ironie est définie par le fait de dire l'inverse de ce que l'on pense. Un être humain normalement constitué a besoin d'articulations pour faire mouvoir ses membres. La conclusion logique est donc MAIS OUI BORDEL C'EST D'L'IRONIE!

_Y'a pas à dire, gueuler sur quelqu'un ça détend._

-Fascinant, fit l'australopithèque fraîchement décongelé avec une lueur dans les yeux. Je comprend pourquoi Shihouin-dono vous a utilisé comme leurre. Elle a toujours aimé côtoyer les hommes de sang chaud.

_... là y'a un putain d'quiproquo. Bon, et je fais quoi maintenant? Si ce mec se barre je fais comment pour pas crever dans la rue? Parce que, l'air de rien, mon sang est en train de prendre la tangente._

-Oui. C'est une femme avec un caractère épatant. Elle m'attend d'ailleurs chez moi.

-Vraiment?, demanda le top 10 des abrutis du mois.

-Oui. Après toutes ces années, peut être voudriez vous la revoir? La solitude l'écrase à un point...

_J'en ai peut être fait un peu trop._

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Mais si, mais si. Ma porte vous est grande ouverte.

_Mais il va bouger son cul oui ou merde?_

-Si vous insistez.

_Ah bah enfin!_

-Permettez moi de vous soigner avant. Il serait malopportun pour un hôte de ne point soulager son logeur.

Il s'accroupit devant les amas de chaire ayant naguère été qualifié d'articulations, mit ses mains au dessus et baragouina quelque chose sans queue ni tête. Ses doigts s'auréolèrent de lumière verte. Lumière verte s'infiltrant dans les chaires du blessé douloureusement. Majinai ne put s'empêcher de hurler lors de la reconstruction de ses os et ligaments. Il aurait aimé se soustraire en se contorsionnant de la poigne de son tort... guérisseur, mal... heureusement ses mains libres de lumière dém... divine n'étaient absolument pas décidées à le lâcher.

L'auteur, dans un soucis de respect des bonnes moeurs, refuse de retranscrire les pensées ayant traversé la caboche de son personnage. Le principal à retenir étant des menaces envers la totalité de la planète (plus la divine personne ayant décidé de sa destinée) et des lamentations égocentriques. Le tout enjolivé d'une bonne couche de vulgarité.

Malgré tout, quand ses yeux bleus se décidèrent à constater les dégâts, ils ne purent que transmettre au cerveau: PUTAIN J'AI DES G'NOUX!

Les rotules visibles étaient intactes et difficilement maintenues par de fins ligaments mais l'idée était là. Il allait peut être pouvoir remarcher un jour.

-Hum. Ce n'est pas du grand art mais je suis assez fier de moi. Cependant, je suis persuadé d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais quoi?, se demanda t il en se frottant le menton.

-L'anésthésie peut être, grinça le rescapé.

-La douleur renforce le caractère. Tu deviendras un homme, un vrai, fit il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_Le mec que je suis présentement me convient tout à fait, merci du compliment._

-Non? La peau alors? Tu sais, ce qui est sensé recouvrir les os et empêcher le sang de se tirer.

-Mais oui! La peau, suis-je bête?

_Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question?_

-Jeune homme! Votre esprit d'analyse est véritablement hors norme!

_OK. C'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais dis que c'est un sarcasme, mais venant de lui... Misons plutôt pour un cerveau lent._

-Sans vouloir vous commander, il commence à faire un peu frisquet, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Oh. Quelle impolitesse de ma part! Je m'y remet de suite!

Le retour de la tort... guérison made in samouraï. Evidemment accompagnée de sons harmonieux trahissant la joie de Majinai. Bizarrement, personne ne s'intéressa un temps soit peu au concert de cris et gémissements. Sans doute les riverains y étaient ils habitués.

Totalement épuisé, le futur bourreau de Yoruichi eut peine à indiquer son adresse à son "sauveur". Compatissant, l'espèce de sadique attardé mort vivant le porta dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée. Ce geste eut un effet assez attendu. Majinai, faisant fi de ses douloureuses blessures, essaya de protéger son honneur de mâle en gesticulant et hurlant comme un possédé de le reposer. Dans des termes bien plus fleuris. Considérant cet acte comme de la timidité, l'homme le rassura avec de douces et réconfortantes paroles. Etrangement, cela eut l'effet inverse. A court d'idées, et en ayant franchement marre de supporter un gamin braillard, il l'assomma. En réajustant son encombrant paquet, le shinigami ressenti un bref instant le reiatsu de l'ancien capitaine, à l'opposé de l'adresse indiquée.

-Réellement fascinant, fit il en fixant l'ado évanoui. Tu ferais un shinigmi encore pire que Kyôraku-taicho. J'ai hâte de voir ça, ricana t il.

Sans plus s'occuper davantage des potentielles lubies de Yoruichi, le membre du Seireitei shunpota jusqu'à l'habitation de la principale attraction de l'ancien capitaine.

**TADAM! Alors? Quelqu'un d'autre veut avoir l'immensisime inestimable honneur de se voir remercier par l'auteur de génie que je suis? Dans quelques années, ça vaudra de l'or. Toujours pas? Au fait, si vous voulez lire des couples particuliers, je peux m'y atteler, MAIS JE VOUS PREVIENS, ça ne sera pas un truc sérieux, je suis incapable de faire un truc sérieux. Preuve en est cette fic, dont le contenu devait ressembler au premier chapitre. J'ai totalement dévié mais ça me plait encore plus comme ça. Bon, le racontage de ma life prend fin. On applaudit l'artiste!**

**Comme toujours lecteurs, je vous aime et espère vous revoir lors des prochaines (mes)aventures de Majinai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/soir à ceux qui suivent encore les mésaventures de Majinai! Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est long, 3000 mots. Désolé pour Simili D Axel qui les préfère plus courts, contrairement à Loupiote qui doit jubiler.**

**Comme le résumé le décrit si bien, je pars officiellement en live à partir de ce chapitre. La trame de l'histoire change totalement donc il est possible qu'il y ait certaines incohérences. Vous m'en voyez désolée d'avance. Le problème c'est que j'ai commencé cette fic sur un coup de tête et que les reviews en échos m'ont motivé à écrire la suite mais... je n'ai absolument aucun plan ni ligne directrice. Donc ça part forcément en sucette. Pas taper!**

**Passons ensuite aux remerciements:**

**Loupiote, encore merci pour ta review! Cependant je ne garanti rien pour un Shunsui/Nanao mais je vais essayer. Idem pour le Byakuya/Renji. Ca va m'faire chier de ne pas réussir à les caser dans l'histoire, mais me connaissant, ça va encore partir en cacahouète, donc... Et heureuse que la vision de Majinai se contorsionnant comme un asticot pour échapper à un bisou bien baveux te plaise!**

**Ah. On m'a demandé de caser des arrancars aussi. Je peux déjà vous dire que Grimmjow est de la partie, pour les autres, ça va être un peu plus chaud.**

**Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Mais ça doit pas vous écorcher les yeux puisque je n'ai pas eu de reviews incendiaires. Que des compliments (moins un)! Ca fait chaud au coeur.**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

Après s'être légèrement perdu dans la capitale, le shinigami arriva enfin à proximité du quartier paumé et pratiquement introuvable de son protégé. Ces quelques centaines de mètres lui suffirent pour repérer l'aura malsaine du collier. Se doutant que ce résidu de reiatsu appartenait à l'être si peu honorable dans ses bras, il s'en approcha autant qu'il le put. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il lui était impossible de respirer correctement et par conséquent de passer ladite porte, ne parlons même pas de la fenêtre. Il se résolu donc à réveiller la chose braillarde. Etrangement, Majinai ne se réveilla pas en fanfare comme n'importe qui l'ayant côtoyé aurait pu s'y attendre. Comme tous les adorateurs du sommeil, l'ado se réveillait tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres, encore dans son rêve.

_Oh. Des papillons en forme de billets! Attendez moi! Oooooh! Yoruichi en train de se faire dépecer. Des dizaines d'emmerdeurs en train de me coudre des moufles. Shia s'aplatissant à terre et me vénérant comme le dieu que je suis. Les trucs pas beaux en tutu rose et violet en train de danser la macarenna avec les deux Je-suis-payé-pour-te-buter. Shia en train de plonger dans une piscine remplie de tune. Béton-man en prince charmant chantant au clair de la Lune. Le crouton fluo rigolant comme un dégénéré, jouant avec une bague et un collier et tripotant ma soeur comme une poupée gonflable._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, fit Majinai en se redressant et envoyant par la même occasion un coup de boule phénoménal à son sauveur.

Le brun se précipita dans son appartement ouvert en hurlant le nom de sa soeur. Vide. Dévasté. Couvert de sang. Il s'effondra au sol sur ses nouveaux genoux. Il ne senti même pas la douleur. Repensant à son rêve, il tourna brusquement sa tête vers la porte d'entrée. Le collier de grosses perles grises volé était toujours à sa place, ce qui excluait le crouton fluo d'office. Restait les yakuzas de l'avant veille.

_Et meeeeerde. Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre! Z'ont pas dû trop apprécier que leur chef se soit suicidé._

Prit d'une inspiration, il se tourna vers l'homme en noir, toujours sur le palier et lui dit, le plus gravement possible:

-Ma soeur risque de mourir par ma faute, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mon code de l'honneur m'interdit de la laisser aux mains de violeurs et assassins. Participerez vous à ma quête? Yoruichi m'a lâchement abandonné, me tromperais-je en supposant que vous vallez mieux?

-Un discours intéressant, jeune homme. Mais dis moi d'abord où tu as trouvé ça, fit il en désignant le talisman. Si tu me mens, je le saurais.

_Booooon. Tu veux jouer carte sur table? On va jouer carte sur table._

-Ma mère l'a volé pour moi quand une de ses sources a prétendu qu'il repoussait les mauvais esprits.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Pas besoin du moment qu'il éloigne les bes... les hollows.

-Les shinigamis l'utilisaient pour affaiblir le reiatsu de leurs prisonniers.

-Sékoissa? Reiatsu?

-Ce qui fait que tu vois les esprits.

_Deuxième quiproquo! Deuxième!_

-T'fais erreur. Si ce truc était ce que tu dis qu'il est, je devrais être incapable de te voir. Or, je te vois. Et comment ça se fait qu'tu décampes pas, au fait?

-Est-ce que tu arrives à le toucher?

-Mais, merde! On s'en bat les couilles de cette breloque! Shia va crever! Tu l'veux? J'te l'donne, mais aide ma soeur!, fit l'embrouilleur professionnel.

_Comme si j'allais m'en séparer. Plutôt crever._

L'adulte prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants.

-Mais y a pas b'soin de cogiter! C'est oui ou c'est non, mais BOUGE TOI!

-Ils avaient parlé d'une bague...

-Pour la dernière fois, C'EST YORUICHI! Et il s'est tiré dès qu'tu t'es pointé!

-Y avait-il une émeraude dess...

-OUI! C'est oui ou merde, bordel?!

/

De retour dans la même ruelle et devant la même porte de service, Majinai prit une grande inspiration et entra. Seul. Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il fut mis en joue. Les hommes de mains le conduisirent dans la même pièce que là où le yakuza en chef avait tenté de voler. L'apprenti aviateur se trouvait assis dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois.

_Cool, un fantôme, ça faisait longtemps._

-Alors, gamin, tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi?

_Un emmerdeur restera toujours un emmerdeur. Qu'il soit un honnête emmerdeur ou un riche emmerdeur._

L'ignorant de son mieux, il attendit que le nouveau big boss se pointe. Sauf que...

-Tu m'écoutes?! Ah tu veux jouer à ça gamin?

-Excusez moi, fit il au type qui gardait la porte derrière lui, je suis sensé attendre quelqu'un ou c'est juste parce que vous avez pas encore trouver de chef potable?

-JE SUIS LA!

-Non parce que, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai envie de revoir ma soeur. Vous n'auriez pas été assez stupide pour la tuer, quand même?

La réaction de Larbin n°1 fut assez déconcertante. Il regardait le mort comme si celui ci s'apprêtait à lui exploser à la gueule.

_Et meeeeeeeerde! C'est pas possible! Je peux pas être maudit à ce point?_

Majinai regarda le fauteuil et ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'il était averti, il pouvait voir les plâtres volumineux dispatchés un peu partout sur le corps du pas si mort que ça.

_Mais il pouvait pas crever comme tout le monde?!_

Sur son front contusionné palpitaient plusieurs veines. Sa mâchoire carrée trésaillait. Sa paupière droite tiquait.

_Je suis mort._

-Tu m'as volé quelque chose, gamin, et la vie de ta sœur dépendra de ta rapidité à me dire où est cette bague.

-Mais pourquoi tout l'monde veux cette saloperie d'bague? Vous avez tous prévu d'l'offrir à l'élue d'vot' coeur ou quoi? En plus, elle est hideuse, lourde et hyper convoitée! Votre femme se f'ra couper la main, j'peux vous l'garantir.

-La ferme.

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi! J'peux même pas faire trois pas sans avoir des tueurs aux basques! Et je n'ai fait que l'avoir pendant une heure! Imaginez ce que ça aurait été une journée!

-Où est-elle? grogna le plâtré.

-Je dirais quelque part entre ici et chez Kisuke.

-Et c'est où?!

-Kouki, Kouka, Rakaku. Un truc du genre. M'en souviens plus.

Le yakuza prit une charmante couleur rouge brique.

_Ca, c'est mauvais pour mes miches._

-Tu te fiches de moi! rugit il.

-Mais-nan-mais-pas-du-tout! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça? Mis à part le fait que ce soit une future paire de moufle sadique qui l'ai volé au crouton fluo, je...

Le même Uzi que l'avant veille se pointa dans sa direction.

_Et merde._

-Finis de jouer, gamin. J'ai payé 800 millions de yens pour cette antiquité. Hors de question que blablabla, escroc stupide, blablabla, je suis le chef...

_800? 800 millions? 800 MILLIONS! Il faut à tout prix que je retrouve Yoruichi. Désolé Shia. Je sais que tu aurais fait pareil à ma place, tu m'as bien balancé dans ce trou à rats pour un million. 800 millions, ça fait combien d'emmerdeurs tout ça?_

-TU M'ECOUTES?!

Devant la puissance vocale du blessé, Majinai en sursauta presque.

-Quel abruti atrophié du bulbe n'écouterait pas celui qui est sur le point de l'assassiner? Il faudrait être incroyablement stupide ou alors être convaincu d'en ressortir indemne pour se permettre de ne pas écouter un yakuza qui vous menace avec un Uzi. Un uzi quoi! Pas un revolver, noooon. Monsieur préfère les mitraillettes. C'est vrai, c'est tellement plus classe. Puis vous savez c'qu'on dit? Gros flingues, petit...

_Ma capacité à me mettre tout seul dans la merde doit être exponentielle._

Le volé était choqué. Il était pétrifié de stupeur devant une telle... y avait il un nom pour ça? Inconscience? Stupidité? Envie suicidaire? Ou alors ce type était maso.

Majinai regarda discrètement sa montre. Beaucoup trop tôt. Le quinquagénaire fortuné se reprit et ordonna à son sous fifre de lui couper un doigt.

-Wowowow! Tout doux! On m'a déjà explosé les deux rotules y'a moins de deux heures! C'est abusé! Vous êtes tous des sadiques dans le monde souterrain ou quoi? C'est pour pallier à un complexe d'infériorité que vous vous amusez à mutiler les gens? Ou alors vous êtes tous en mal d'affection et vous...

Une détonation retenti dans la pièce. Du sang s'écoula abondamment dans le cou du brun. Des morceaux de cartilages retombèrent sur le tapis. Majinai pressa ce qu'il restait de son oreille droite pour endiguer le flot de sang.

-Maintenant tu vas fermer ta grande gueule et nous dire où tu as mis cette bague et le truc que t'as utilisé pour me faire voir un mort.

-Comment est-ce que j'peux vous l'dire si vous m'dites de la fermer, gémit à genoux le blessé. Savez que réfléchir c'est c'qui nous différencie des animaux?

_OK. Cette fois je suis bel et bien mort. Plus j'suis prêt de clamser, plus j'sors des conneries plus grosses que moi. Je suis maudit._

Le plâtré s'apprêta à lui bousiller autre chose quand un bordel monstrueux se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Majinai regarda sa montre de façon bien moins discrète que précédemment. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

_Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel? On peut même pas ce faire mutiler tranquille ici._

-Tu nous as tendu un piège, morveux?! rugit l'apprenti aviateur.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais monter sur l'autel sacrificiel avec un grand sourire en chantant Kumbawa? Eh le vioc, tu fumes quoi pour être autant à la ramasse?

_Mais pourquoi, pourquoi?, est-ce que je suis incapable de fermer ma gueule ne serais-ce qu'une fois?_

Evidemment, il se prit une autre balle lui explosant la clavicule gauche. A choisir, il aurait préféré l'autre oreille.

Le bazar bruyant puant le règlement de compte ne finissant pas, le chef incontesté de la ville envoya son larbin prêter main forte à ses camarades.

_C'est clair que si une trentaine de criminels n'arrivent à régler ce putain d'problème, un seul mec va changer le rapport de force. Je pense qu'ils sont réellement en pénurie d'attardés et utilisent des primates._

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour me faire voir un mort?

-Rétro-projecteur, ça t'dis que'que chose, le fossile? Tu pensais quoi? Que je voyais les fantômes? C'est pas parce que je bosse pour l'exorciste que...

-Tu travailles pour lui? C'est pour lui que tu l'as volée?

-A l'origine oui, mais...

-Héhéhé! Tu tombes bien, gamin, je voulais justement trouver quelque chose qui signifierait une déclaration de guerre. Ta mort fera bien l'affaire.

_Eh non! C'était sensé te foutre les chocottes, pas te faire jubiler! Bordel, je suis trop mort. Y'a pas moyen que j'ressortes d'ici vivant. J'le savais qu'mes plans marchaient jamais comme prévu._

-C'était bien tenté, de me faire croire qu'un autre te l'avait volée.

-Non, en fait...

-Mais personne ne peut tromper un homme tel que moi. J'ai survécu à tous les obstacles que la vie, cruelle de nature, avait placé sur mon chemin et...

_Eh beh... Il se prend pas trop pour d'la merde lui. Plus important, comment je fais pour sortir de ce merdier, moi? BETON-MAN! SHIA! AIDEZ MOI, J'VAIS MOURIR! Et toi, ma putain d'bonne étoile, BOUGE TES PUTAINS D'FESSES!_

A croire qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'enguelait celle-ci répondait, puisque la porte nouvellement réparée se fracassa une nouvelle fois.

-Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel? Quand c'est pas un cousin psychopathe du chat du Cheshire, c'est un tueur en série. NAN MAIS TU T'FOUS D'MA GUEULE?! C'EST CA QUE T'ENVOIES POUR M'SAUVER LES MICHES?! C'EST TON MINIMUM SYNDICAL OU QUOI?! 'SPECE DE SYNDICALISTE! COMMUNISTE! LE JOUR DE MA MORT J'VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA GUEULE! ALORS T'AS PAS INTERET A C'QUE J'CREVE BORDEL!

-Hélahélahéla. Que de grossièreté, Majinai-chan, dit le nouveau venu en insistant bien sur le chan avec un grand sourire, évidemment.

Reportant son attention sur la pièce, le dit Majinai-chan remarqua la flaque de sang sous le fauteuil. Le type qui lui avait explosé l'oreille droite et sa clavicule était mort avec une expression faciale extrêmement ridicule.

_Bien fait._

Son sauveur n'avait cependant pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte défoncée. Comment avait elle été défoncée d'ailleurs? Et comment le yakuza était il mort s'il n'avait pas d'arme à feu? Déglutissant, il scruta le pote à Jack l'éventreur. Il portait un costume blanc presque entièrement recouvert de sang et arborait un sourire digne d'un film d'horreur. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu à la fameuse soirée où il s'était invité et avait humilié le plâtré. Quand on voyait cet homme, il était impossible de l'oublier. La première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui était son sourire. Un sourire immense lui mangeant la moitié du visage et qui, pourtant, n'avait rien de joyeux. Il semblait se moquer du monde continuellement, étant là uniquement pour déstabiliser quiconque le regardait. Venait ensuite ses cheveux. Ni gris, ni blanc mais argenté. Sa peau albâtre et son corps maigre complémentaient sa ressemblance avec un reptile. Et en dernier, ce que l'on ne pouvait voir seulement en croisant son regard, ses yeux. D'un noir abyssal. Les yeux d'un prédateur à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie pour tromper son ennui. Scrutant, jaugeant toutes les personnes présentes pour s'arrêter sur lui. Ses yeux plissés s'étaient ouverts suffisamment pour qu'il en distingue furtivement la couleur. Il s'était senti disséqué. Il n'avait croisé son regard que quelques secondes, mais c'avait été suffisant pour qu'il perde son sang froid et se mette à descendre publiquement l'organisateur de la soirée. En gros, c'était de sa faute s'il passait son temps à échapper à la mort.

-Moi qui avait été tellement déçu de rater ta précédente intervention. Ma-chan est tellement mignon d'avoir recommencé juste pour moi.

_Oula oula oula! Je suis tombé sur un pervers sadique assassin. Mais pourquoi je ne rencontre que des cas sociaux?_

-La prochaine qu'tu m'appelles comme ça, j'te fais acheter un dentier.

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait même pas eut à le penser.

-Et meeeeeeeeerde.

Le sourire du psychopathe s'agrandit encore.

-Ma-chan est tellement intéressant quand il est effrayé.

Il s'approcha de l'ado encore à terre. Celui-ci envisagea sérieusement de se défenestrer quand il vit le couteau encore rouge dans sa main droite tout aussi rouge. Le brun était tétanisé d'effroi. L'argenté posa sa main gauche encore plus sanguinolente sur son épaule. Il le surplombait. Dans tous les sens possibles. Dans son continuel sourire, il lui susura à l'oreille qui lui restait:

-Sais-tu où est la ba...

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC CETTE SALOPERIE?! VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS ENTRETUER SANS MOI?! POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS! C'EST YORUICHI! YORUICHI! YORUICHI! ET ENCORE YORUICHI!

Dans sa fureur, il était arrivé à se dé-pétrifier, s'était relevé et avait fait quelques pas vers la porte, vite arrêté par la main toujours sur son épaule. Le tueur en série avait dû rengainer son coutelas puisqu'il lui serra son bras gauche endoloris. Majinai était à sa merci, encore incapable du moindre mouvement. Le brun sentait sa respiration contre son cou dénudé. L'adulte lui murmura doucement:

-Shihôin Yoruichi?

-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! VOUS L'FAITES EXPRES OU QUOI?!

De nouveau boosté par sa colère amplement justifiée, il se dégagea de la poigne du terrifiant. Il voulu atteindre la porte mais un loooong sabre s'était planté dans l'encadrure, lui ayant au passage tailladé le visage.

_Je suis maudit._

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Ma-chan.

Sa voix était toujours emprunte d'amusement.

_Trop flippaaaaaannnt!_

-C'est marrant, parce qu'un autre type avant vous m'a posé la même question, expliqua le brun à la vitesse TGV. Lui aussi il avait un sabre au passage. Il m'a sauvé les miches pour une vague histoire d'honneur alors qu'on s'était juste rentré d'dans au lycée où une horde de trucs pas beaux me courraient après. Ca doit être lui qu'a dû tous les dégommer, puisque quand j'suis revenu, il restait plus que quelques emmerdeurs bien planqués. A l'origine c'était d'ma faute s'ils étaient au lycée. J'voulais juste annuler ma série d'colles mais ça a totalement capoté puis j'ai vraiment cru qu'j'allais mourrir. C'est bête de mourir à cause d'emmerdeurs non? Ouais c'est bête, c'très con même. Pas plus con que d'mourrir défenestré parce qu'on a vu un fantôme, mais pas loin. Puis il pouvait pas clamser comme tout l'monde? Noooon. Monsieur préfère capturer ma sœur plutôt qu'être un minimum intelligent. Vous avez vu ma sœur au fait? Elle s'appelle Shiawase mais j'l'appelle Shia, c'plus court. Elle est blonde, chiante et cupide. Y'a qu'ça à savoir sur elle d'toute façon.

Majinai s'arrêta pour respirer. Il était toujours face à la porte défoncée, faisant dos au croquemitaine. Aucun bruit ne venait du rez-de-chaussée. Une bouffée d'angoisse sans précédant l'empêcha de respirer. De la sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, glissant entre ses omoplates. Ses mains tremblaient convulsivement. Il sentait le sanguilonant s'approcher de lui silencieusement. Le sabre se décolla tout seul de la chambranle et reprit l'aspect d'un couteau, pour ce qu'il en voyait. Il sursauta quand il lui murmura à nouveau à l'oreille.

-Ma-chan a une sœur? Que c'est intéressant, ricana t il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une décharge électrique lui parcoure tout le corps, passant de la pointe de ses orteils à la racine de ses cheveux. Ses mains cessèrent de trembler, sa gorge se dénoua. Il repoussa la tête de l'enfoiré de son cou et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu touches à ma sœur j'te bute.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de lui faire du mal. Shia était tout ce qui lui restait. Il l'avait pratiquement éduquée. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à marcher. C'était aussi lui qui avait assisté à son premier larcin. Le rapace avait piqué une sucette à un gosse alors qu'elle était encore en poussette. Hors de question qu'un type comme lui lui mette la main dessus. Shia, c'était sacré.

Son sourire de renard s'agrandit encore plus.

-Si c'est Mon-fric-chan que tu cherches, elle hurle paisiblement au rez-de-chaussée qu'elle va déchaîner les enfers et la lèpre sur ce modeste restaurant.

_Ouais, aucun doute, c'est bien Shia. J'l'imagine bien gueuler sur des brutes épaisses pour qu'elles lui rendent son putain d'fric._

Sans plus réfléchir, Majinai se précipita à l'extérieur, se souvenant des cours de La-famille-c'est-sacré! sur l'architecture des lieux.

Toujours à l'intérieur, Ichimaru Gin se disait qu'il avait bien fait de s'exiler dans le monde réel plutôt qu'au Hueco Mundo. Hitonami Majinai était on ne peut plus distrayant. Sa sœur lui rappelait Matsumoto, toutes deux obsédées, par l'alcool pour l'une, et l'argent pour l'autre. Le fugitif se demandait ce que les deux gosses avaient put faire pour se faire aider d'un shinigami. Et surtout pourquoi un gradé se retrouvait à effectuer une mission de larbin dans le monde réel. Tout cela s'annonçait diablement amusant.

**Alors, alors? Qu'en dîtes vous? Qui peut détester Gin? Tout le monde adore Gin!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et oui! Plus rapide que la lumière, plus véloce qu'un cheval au galop, plus violente qu'une tempête, me revoilà!**

**Lectrices, lecteurs, je vous aime. Je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai vu qu'en à peine quelques heures le nombre de review avait doublé. Je vous annonce solennellement que nous avons dépasser le cap des 20 reviews. Le mot merci n'est pas assez fort pour retranscrire a gratitude.**

**Un remerciement spécial pour feixia-chan qui a reviewer (oui, j'invente des mots) tous mes chapitres.**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable! (on se demande où j'ai put chopper ça)**

Majinai descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement qu'il put. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il fit de son mieux pour éviter de regarder les cadavres et entendre les agonisants. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte menant au sous sol, un éclair bond attira son regard. Tranquillement assise sur une table au milieu du massacre, Shia comptait des billets. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, l'ado se rapprocha et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

-Mon très cher frère, fit elle sans lever la tête et continuant à compter son butin, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous avons de quoi passer une année tranquille à Las Vegas, loger dans les plus luxueux établissements et pouvoir passer nos journées à dépenser mon pactole.

-Et il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que, peut être sait on jamais, J'ETAIS SUR L'POINT D'ME FAIRE BUTER BORDEL?!

-Voyons mon très cher frère, répondit elle en mettant une liasse sur une pile. Je suis une bénédiction. Moi ici, tu ne risques absolument rien.

-On y croit. Tu vois ça!, cria t il en lui montrant de son doigt ce qu'il restait de son oreille. Je ne risque absolument rien? Vraiment? J'ME SUIS PRIT DEUX PUTAINS D'BALLES SHIA!

-Rien qui ne soit pas réparable par notre nouvel associé.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je sais que je vais détester ce qui va suivre?_

-Tu veux parler de Béton-man, rassure moi?

Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique.

_Je savais que j'aimerais pas._

-Et donc, où qu'il est le fêlé du bocal à la Don Quichotte?

-Sans doute en train de poursuivre Yoruichi-san après que je lui ai dit que c'était lui qui avait volé la bague.

-Bien, ça fait un de ... Shia? demanda t il d'une voix atone.

-Oui? fit elle de sa voix la plus innocente. Et l'une des choses à savoir lorsque l'on côtoyait Shia était qu'elle n'était jamais innocente.

Sentant la tempête approcher, la blondinette finit de compter ses billets et regarda son frère. Elle déglutit difficilement. Peut être aurait elle dû le lui dire avant qu'ils rendent les flingues.

Majinai faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui exploser à la gueule. Après tout, il restait une infime possibilité pour qu'elle n'ait pas osé le faire.

-Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasard, c'est toi qui as volé cette saloperie de bague?

-800 millions de yens, Majinai! 800 millions! Ne me dit pas que tu n'aurais pas fait pareil à ma place, je ne te croirais pas.

_Grillé._

-Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai failli mourir à cause de ta cupidité, au moins?

-6?

_Mais t'es médium ou quoi?_

-Tu pourrais au minimum faire semblant d'être désolée. Rapace.

-Ta moyenne journalière est de 2. (_Elle a juste triplé, mais bon..._) Ca change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Et je nous ai dégoté un billet gratos pour un bled, le temps que les choses se tassent.

-Réfléchissons ensemble. Nous nous trouvons à l'endroit et au moment où des yakuzas se sont fait buter. Tu viens de taxer la mafia. Tu penses vraiment que les choses se tasseront de notre vivant?

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Je nous ai aussi trouvé un garde du corps capable de recoller un bras.

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu le sais.

-Si tu y tiens. Ca t'intéresse de savoir comment je suis sorti de ce répugnant sous sol?

-Explique moi d'abord comment t'as fait pour lui taxer cette saloperie de bague dans son antre démoniaque. Ca m'évitera d'gerber.

-Petite nature.

_De toute façon, peu importe où te te trouves, tant qu'il y a du fric t'es heureuse._

-Je ne suis tout simplement pas entré dans sa boutique. Je la lui ait volé à l'appart pendant qu'il finissait son thé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pensais que tu avais remarqué que j'avais remplacé mes 800 millions par l'hideuse bague de Maman.

_Oh la petite vicieuse. Elle est ma digne soeur. Je suis fier de toi, Shia._

-Circonstances atténuantes. Peut être que la vue des 800 millions te l'ont fait oublier, mais je suis rentré à l'appart en sang avec un chat qui cause. Et il était 3h du mat'.

-Bref, je l'ai gardé sur moi tout le week end et je n'ai pas put t'en parler sans que Yoruichi-san ne l'entende. J'aurais peut être dû le faire cette aprèm', mais tu étais tellement démotivé que je me suis dit que j'allais attendre encore un peu. Quand les tueurs à gage t'ont harponné, je me suis doutée qu'ils en avaient après mes 800 millions.

-Et tu m'as lâchement abandonné.

-J'ai mis mon précieux fric à l'abri, nuance. Bref, j'ai à peine eut le temps de l'avaler que..

-Tu as fait QUOI?!

_Alors là. Je savais quelle était totalement obsédée par son blé, mais à ce point... Non. J'ai forcément mal entendu. Shia ne peut pas être stupide à ce point. C'est elle que Maman aurait du baptiser "malédiction"._

-J'ai mis en sécurité mes 800 millions durement acquis.

_Durement? La blague. C'est MOI qui me suis fait lacéré par un chat et tiré d'ssus._

-Oui mais comment?

-En l'avalant.

-Shia?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu te rends comptes que tout ceux qui en ont après cette saloperie vont vouloir la récupérer par le moyen le plus rapide.

La blondinette verdit.

_Elle y avait même pas pensé. Mais quelle abrutie._

-Rassures moi et dis moi que tu ne l'as même pas sous-entendu ou je te jure que je te bute moi même.

-Eh bien... c'est à dire que... euh...

-Qui?

-J'étais tellement en colère contre les types qui m'avaient taxé mes 200.000 yens que j'ai laissé échapper que personne ne trouverait jamais cette bague. Mais comme ils sont tous à peu près mort, ça ira. Non?, répondit elle avec un filet de voix.

-Tu te souviens précisément qui?, lui demanda calmement et avec gravité son frère.

-Oui.

Elle montra du doigt cinq cadavres.

-La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, je peux te garantir que ne pourras même pas caresser l'idée de posséder un minuscule yen. Compris?

La blondinette hocha rapidement la tête, soulagée que rien de plus grave ne lui soit arrivée.

-Bien. Tirons nous maintenant.

-Pas question, s'offusqua la collégienne. Nous sommes dans un restaurant haut de gamme, Majinai.

-Et alors?

-Et alors, il y a forcément de l'argenterie ou de la vaisselle en porcelaine.

-Sans oublier les vins de grands crus, se moqua le brun. Et comment tu comptes les transporter? Il est hors de question que je pique une bagnole pour ton bon plaisir et je doute que nos deux bras suffisent pour ne serais-ce qu'emmener ces jolies liasses de billets.

Elle eut un sourire digne de la Joconde en plus machiavélique.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon très cher frère. Je t'ai dit que je nous avais dégoté un billet pour une retraite paisible au fin fond de la cambrousse, le temps que nous soyons tout deux majeurs. Mais avec ta poisse habituelle, tu vas forcément tout faire capoter en un an.

-Mais j'y peux rien! La planque est sûre? C'est ton nouvel associé qui te l'a conseillé? Comment tu peux lui faire confiance? Et il est où ce tire au flan?

-Ma-chan est si ingrat envers son sauveur, retentit une voix douceâtre à sa dernière oreille.

Des frissons de peur mêlée de dégoût le prirent.

_C'est forcément un cauchemar. Je peux pas être maudit à ce point. C'est humainement impossible! Ah, je sais! Allucinations auditives post traumatiques! Tout s'explique! Alleluia! Il me reste encore un minimum de karma! J'aime ma bonne étoile. De toute façon, Shia a quand même un minimum d'instinct de survie._

-Mon très cher frère, je te présente notre nouvel associé.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Je HAIS, je DETESTE, j'EXECRE, ma PUTAIN D'BONNE ETOILE DE MES DEUX MEME PAS FICHUE D'FAIRE SON BOULOT CORRECTEMENT! _

-C'est une blague?, fit l'ado avec une voix glapissante.

-Gin-san a eut la bonté de me montrer comment accéder au coffre, expliqua la blondinette avec un grand sourire pour le psychopathe. C'était un système de catégorie 3, rien de bien compliqué.

_Tout s'explique..._

-Ma-chan n'est pas heureux de savoir que je n'en ai pas après sa vie?, lui souffla quasi-langoureusement ledit psychopathe.

_Vu comment tu me dis ça, j'ai plus peur pour mon cul, là._

Majinai eut un rire nerveux.

-Moi? Peur? Mais pas du tout! J'aime juste pas les pervers sociopathes.

Un morceau de chaise lui enfonça le crâne.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE?! hurla la victime de cet assaut injustifié sur sa cadette.

Nullement impressionnée, celle-ci lui siffla:

-Est-ce que tu as une idée de la somme présente dans ce coffre? Elle se compte en milliard, frère indigne!

_Mi... Milliard? PLUSIEURS MILLIARDS DE YENS?! Oh putain!_

Se retournant vers le croquemitaine, Majinai lui fit son plus beau sourire, le Suprême Technique De Drague Pour Homos Et Hétéros Des Hitonami. Personne ne pouvait y rester de glace. Sa mère leur avait filé quelques tuyaux avant son trépas.

-Gin-san, vous êtes trop bon d'avoir...

A voir son sourire passer de "amusé" à "pervers", nul doute qu'il avait interprété à sa façon le mot "bon".

_Ce type est définitivement un pervers._

-... aidé ma très chère sœur. Nous sommes de pauvres orphelins, prendre peu aux riches pour donner aux pauvres (_nous_) est notre seul moyen de survie. -des larmes de crocodiles embuèrent ses yeux- Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir osé dire du mal de votre générosité. Comme j'ai dû vous paraître impoli! (_Joli euphémisme_) Je comprendrais aisément que ma seule compagnie vous rebute. Je ne peux décemment pas imposer ma présence à une personne de votre qualité. C'est avec tristesse que je comprends que nos chemins doivent...

-Ma-chan est tellement amusant.

_Raté._

-Laisse tomber, Majinai. Ce type joue dans une catégorie que nous. Il a réussi à embrouiller le type que t'avais envoyé pour me délivrer.

-Le médaillé olympique des abrutis? Un difficile? C'est toi qui t'ramollie, ma très chère soeur.

-Il a résisté à la Suprême Technique De Drague Pour Homos Et Hétéros Des Hitonami version Moi! Personne ne résiste à la version Moi supplément bouille d'ange!

-T'aurais dû lui dire que c'était un honneur de le rencontrer et je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait exaucé tes quatre volontés. OH MERDE! J'avais totalement zappé c'putain d'collier! J'lui ai promis ce putain d'collier!

-Je pensais que tu lui faisais faire tes quatre volontés?

-Ravales ton sourire et embarques le max de blé qu'tu peux, on lève le camp. Hors de question que je laisse quiconque avoir ce qui me garantie une nuit tranquille.

Il s'apprêtait à dépasser l'argenté pour aller chercher le sac à l'autre bout de la pièce quand une main pâle s'accrocha à son épaule blessée.

-Ma-chan devrait se dépêcher de faire quelque chose, sinon il perdra tout son sang.

-Si t'appuis d'ssus comme un demeuré, c'est sûr qu'ça va pas guérir, gémit la victime.

-De quel collier est-ce que tu parles, lui souffla t il à son oreille restante.

_Et c'est r'parti pour un tour. Je. Suis. Maudit._

Le brun préféra garder le silence plutôt que de tester sa réaction au mensonge. Mal lui en prit puisque son assaillant approfondit sa tactique d'extorsion d'informations en lui léchant le cou. Majinai fit un bond phénoménal en arrière en glapissant comme une vierge effarouchée. Il échappa à l'humiliation suprême en ne rougissant pas. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis alla chercher le sac en faisant un vaste détour parmi les cadavres pour éviter l'espèce de crotale qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

_Toi, mon vieux, je peux t'assurer que tu vas l'payer! Et au centuple! Ah, tu veux jouer à la drague? Et bien on va jouer à la drague. Avec MES règles. Mwéhéhéhéhéhé! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en coute de se foutre de la gueule d'un médium._

Il venait de finir de remplir le sac que Shia se pointa avec son simple et petit sac d'écolière. Elle le lui ouvrit, lui demandant implicitement de le déposer à l'intérieur.

-Shia, je crois qu't'as fais une overdose.

Elle hocha négativement sa petite tête blonde.

-Absolument pas. Gin-san a gentiment jeté un sort sur mon cartable pour que je puisse transporter tout le continu de ce restaurant.

Ses yeux noirs pétillèrent.

-J'ai trouvé des lingots d'or. Des lingots. D'or! Gin-sama est un envoyé du paradis.

Ignorant la névrose de Shia, son frère arriva avec une légère surprise à déposer un sac bourré à craquer à l'intérieur. Après tout, il voyait bien des fantômes, se faisait poursuivre quotidiennement par des monstres, avait eut pour employeur un démon, avait rencontré Don Quichotte, s'était fait martyrisé et avait tapé la discute à un chat, avait failli se faire buter par des tueurs à gage, et avait pour garde du corps un tueur en série. Que Shia ait un sac à la Mary Poppins paraissait presque quelque normal dans le bordel qu'était sa vie.

-T'as tout c'qui t'faut? On peut y aller, maintenant?

-Pas avant d'avoir trouvé la bague, rétorqua le type au sourire de renard.

Shia arriva à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Majinai regarda le potentiel assassin de sa sœur avec suspicion.

-Qu'est-ce que cette saloperie a de spéciale pour que tout l'monde veuille mettre la main d'ssus?

-Elle augmente le reiatsu d'une personne.

_Oh. Ooooooh. J'le sens pas. J'le sens vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. Dans un sens c'est assez marrant. J'ai un collier qui diminue le bazar magique et Shia a une bague qui l'augmente. Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, je suis maudit._

-Sais-tu ce qu'est le reiatsu, Ma-chan? Je vais te montrer.

Gin ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son sourire ne frémit pas d'un iota. Majinai tomba à genoux.

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte d'un four, sauf qu'à la place que ce soit de la chaleur, c'était ce qu'il identifia comme de la puissance qui lui arriva à la figure tel un raz de marée. Il était incapable de dire comment, mais il savait que _c'était_ l'enfoiré se foutant de sa gueule. Comme si Gin avait enlevé un barrage et déversait ce qui faisait qu'il était lui dans sa direction. Surpris, le brun avait reculé d'un pas et avait trébuché contre un cadavre, tombant à genoux.

-Comme je le pensais, Ma-chan est suffisamment puissant pour supporter ma présence, fit l'enfoiré avec son continuel sourire.

Shia, quand à elle, n'avait rien, mais alors, rien compris à la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux.

Profitant de la stupéfaction du brun, Gin s'agenouilla devant lui et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus de son vis à vis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ça? murmura le plus jeune.

-Reiatsu. C'est très faible, mais je ressens chez toi quelque chose qui n'a rien à y faire. Idem pour Mon-fric-chan.

Il tourna son regard vers la blondinette.

-Si, comme je le pense, tu as avalée cette bague, tu vas te faire poursuivre par tous ceux qui la convoitent et, crois moi, au total ils doivent comptabiliser la moitié de la population de cette planète.

Majinai éclata d'un rire nerveux, saccadé. Quand il se calma enfin, se fut pour dire:

-Je suis maudit.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein? Hein? Je vous ai eut en beauté! Je m'aime. Bref, mon interprétation de Gin ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes? Feixia-chan, tu as la réponse à ta question. La fameuse bague se trouve dans le système digestif de Shia. Mwéhéhé! Majinai est vraiment maudit. ****J'adore inventer ses futures misères.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alors, voici le 11ème chapitre. Je suis en pleins exam alors estimez vous heureux d'avoir la suite. Oui je vous fait culpabiliser. **

**Bref, un grand merci à Juishi, Ma canadienne adorée Dark-shany, Feixa-chan, Loupiot et Maru et Kai.**

**J'implore à genoux le pardon de Loupiot et de M&K pour avoir oublié de les remercier au précédent chapitre.**

**Je pense que c'est tout... ah oui! Je maudis tous les mecs/filles qui sont en VACANCES PENDANT QUE JE ME TUE A BOSSER COMME UNE MALADE!**

**Sur ce, bonne/mauvaise lecture.**

-C'était absolument nécessaire?, demanda, blasé, Majinai.

-MES FRINGUES SONT TOTALEMENT FOUTUES! OUI C'ETAIT NECESSAIRE!

-Tu ne pouvais pas simplement t'en racheter plus tard?

-Hors de question que mon fric soit dilapidé inutilement.

-Si c'est inutile, _pourquoi_ tu as cambriolé un magasin d'fringues? Il t'est pas venu à l'esprit que, peut être, on avait pas suffisamment de problèmes sans en rajouter? Pour des fringues en plus. Des fringues! Alors qu'tu t'trimballes avec des milliards!

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, Mon-fric-chan. Il est tout simplement jaloux de ne pas avoir eut l'idée plus tôt.

-Ma. Gni. Fique. C'est une journée encore loin d'être finie, je le sens, grinça l'ado en conduisant la voiture volée.

Le psychopathe ne savait absolument pas conduire un engin motorisé. Majinai avait donc dû s'y coller. Il avait été totalement contre l'idée de prendre des transports en communs, ils auraient été trop repérables. La discrétion est loin d'être un qualificatif juste, les concernant. Surtout après que Shia ait constaté l'état de leur appartement. Elle était entrée dans une rage folle. Selon toute vraisemblance, les assassins du yakuza et du crouton fluo s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient récupérés leurs vrais et faux papiers d'identité et autres choses indispensables comme le collier. Shia avait été obligée de le décrocher elle même puisque les deux autres étaient incapables de l'approcher sans se sentir mal. Pendant les quelques minutes qui avaient suivies, Gin n'avait pas lâché le brun du regard. La blondinette les avait ensuite traînés devant une boutique fermée et l'avait dévalisée après avoir explosé la vitrine sous les yeux effarés de Majinai et amusés de leur nouveau collaborateur. Après avoir fini leurs emplettes, ils avaient fuit et avaient trouvé leur futur moyen de locomotion. Ils se trouvaient donc sur l'autoroute désert à 23h. La journée n'était pas encore finie et Majinai était sûr qu'il leur arriverait encore une crasse avant que l'aiguille de sa montre n'ait atteint le 12.

-Alors? Dans quel trou paumé est-ce qu'on va se terrer?

-Karakura, intervint joyeusement l'argenté.

Majinai avait très, mais alors TRES, envie d'appuyer sur la pédale de frein. Il répondit à la place:

-Pas. Question. Il est absolument hors de question que je mette les pieds là-bas.

-Voyons, Ma-chan!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

-Il y a les gens les plus intéressants du Japon à Karakura.

-Rien à cirer! Cette saloperie de chat de mes deux vient de Karakura! Et son enfoiré de Kisuke veut m'embaucher! J'ai déjà un employeur qui veut m'buter, ça m'suffit amplement!

-En fait, mon très cher frère, c'est _moi _qu'il veut buter, intervint posément sa cadette.

-Ouais, bah tu f'rais bien d't'en soucier un minimum.

-Pas la peine de s'en faire. Gin-san m'a certifié que nous y serions en sécurité.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'fais dire qu'il t'a pas raconté des cracs?

-Gin-sama est envoyé du Paradis, il ne peut pas mentir.

_De l'enfer, plutôt._

-On y croit... En attendant, c'est moi qui conduit donc c'est moi qui décide où l'on va se faire oublier.

-Il parait que Kisuke-san possède un monopole national, ajouta t elle.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOON! Tout mais pas ça! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi?_

-Peut être que la raison pour laquelle il est le seul à vendre des produits est parce que personne ne veut les acheter? Réfléchis, Shia, le vrai monopole est impossible, s'il ne rapporte pas un minimum de bénéfice. Et soyons sérieux. Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du chat psychopathe tyrannique?

-La véritable question, intervint le squatteur, est : Ma-chan a t il envie de rencontrer des gens comme lui?

-Ca veut dire quoi, "des gens comme moi"?, demanda t il, flérant une autre catastrophe.

-Des vivants qui voient des morts.

Bien que leur voiture roulait à plus de 100km/h et se trouvait sur l'autoroute de nuit, Majinai ne put s'empêcher de freiner. Le crissement des freins fit vriller les tympans de ses occupants.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI?! On est sur l'autoroute, Majinai, L'AUTOROUTE!

-LA FERME! CE TYPE VIENT D'ME DIRE QUE J'ETAIS PAS L'SEUL MAUDIT D'LA PLANETE! J'AI L'DROIT D'PETER UN CABLE NON?!

Leurs tympans, jusque là en mauvais état, furent sur le point de lâcher. A peine l'oreille du brun avait elle repoussée, qu'elle déclarait déjà forfait. Leur guide avait eut l'amabilité suprême de lui reconstituer le cartilage défoncé et de partiellement cicatriser la plaie de son épaule. En laissant la balle à l'intérieur, bien sûr.

_Quel fumier._

Et au milieu de la cacophonie familiale, le traître à la Soul Society et à Aizen profitait du spectacle. Créer la zizanie avait toujours été son pêché mignon. Emmerder les gens aussi. Et les faire devenir fous de terreur. Et jouer double jeu. Et ridiculiser le Gotei. Et pas mal d'autres choses, en fait...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par plusieurs coups de klaxon indignés venant d'une voiture les ayant dépassés. Le plus sensé des trois appuya sur l'accélérateur, peu motivé à finir de façon aussi stupide après s'être fait tiré dessus quatre fois.

_Je hais ma vie._

-Alors Majinai, décidé à visiter l'El Dorado des Hitonami?

_Pitié. Je ne demande pas grand chose pourtant..._

Leur mère leur racontait souvent son Utopia personnel. Une ville où, comme Candide, personne n'avait conscience de la valeur du sol qu'ils foulaient et où les Hitonami pourraient se servir à volonté d'or sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre. Dans la tête de Shia, détrousser un plus ou moins honnête vendeur sans que celui-ci ne remarque quoi que soit, était l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la citée d'or.

_Pourquoi est-ce Shia a hérité de la cupidité de Maman? Pourquoi? Une ça suffisait pas, noooon. Le Grand Emmerdeur a décidé que deux c'était mieux. Mais oui, ça fait un chiffre pair._

-Alors? demanda t elle avidement.

-Je suis en train de résoudre un conflit d'intérêt, alors ta gueule.

_Si je met les pieds dans l'enfer sur Terre, alias Karakura, je me plonge dans une merde encore plus phénoménale. D'un autre côté, je meurs littéralement d'envie de vérifier si ce que le croquemitaine a dit est vrai. En prenant en compte le fait que je ne sois absolument pas sûr qu'il me raconte pas des cracks... Attends une minute. Comment il sait que je vois les morts?_

-Comment tu sais que j'vois les morts?

-Ma-chan est assez puissant, rétorqua t il comme s'il répondait à sa question.

-Et avec le décodeur, ça donne quoi?

-C'est ton reiatsu, Ma-chan. Il nous guide vers toi comme la lumière attire les insectes.

-"Nous"?, remarqua la blondinette.

-Les morts.

L'adolescent fit de son mieux pour ne pas encore appuyer de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein.

-QUOI?! T'es en train d'me dire que t'es un putain d'emmerdeur?! Et un de catégorie 3 en plus! Je suis mort.

-Rectification, Ma-chan, _je _suis mort, fit il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Okay. Explique moi le bordel dans lequel j'me suis fourré.

-Ca va prendre un certain temps, Ma-chan.

-Ca tombe bien, intervint la gamine, on a plusieurs heures devant nous.

/

Il y a plusieurs heures de cela, Yamashi, alias le crouton fluo, espionnait l'altercation entre son larbin personnel et ses deux larbins occasionnels. Qui était donc ce Yoruichi? Majinai tenait trop à sa vie pour se permettre de la mettre délibérément en danger en mentant. Sauf quand il commençait à paniquer et à dire n'importe quoi. Le rose se demandait s'il devait intervenir en la faveur de son employé. Après tout, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir un infirme? Il se décida en recommandant son âme au Paradis. Quelques mètres plus loin, il croisa un chat noir sur une poubelle qui le fixait.

-Je sais reconnaître le surnaturel quand je le vois. Vous devez être Yoruichi.

-Je suis déçu, fit la voix rauque. Je pensais qu'un exorciste avec une telle notoriété pouvait au minimum entendre les esprits.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de cette bague. Plus besoin d'utiliser le gamin si je peux faire les dépôts moi même. Donne la moi.

Reniflement dédaigneux de la part du chat.

-Même si je l'avais je ne te la donnerais pas.

Ses sourcils roses se plissèrent.

-Qui?

-Aucune idée. Peut être l'un de tes clients mécontents?

-Comme si un humain ordinaire pouvait passer à travers mes protections.

-Toujours est-il que ce n'est ni moi, ni Majinai qui avons cet artefact. Cherche mieux.

Un hollow accouru vers les quatre inconscients et passa devant eux sans les remarquer. Un bip sonore retenti des robes colorées de l'exorciste. Yamashi soupira. Ce gosse attirait les problèmes comme de l'or pour les conquistadors.

-De toute façon, s'il possédait vraiment cette bague, il mourrait en quelques heures. Même son collier ne pourrait pas le sauver de types comme toi.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment. Sache que je suis moi aussi à la recherche de ce bijou, t'éliminer maintenant m'épargnerais bien des soucis.

-Je sens venir un "mais".

-Mais, je pourrais revoir mes priorités, si tu avais quelque chose de très intéressant dans ta boutique.

-A vendre seulement.

-Bien entendu.

Et ils partirent faire affaire à l'autre bout de la ville.

/

-Récapitulons. Une fois morts, les emmerdeurs se transforment soit en fantômes, soit en hollows. Les shinigamis sont des anciens fantômes qui s'occupent des nouveaux fantômes et des hollows. Les shinigamis viennent de la Soul Society, au passage, ce nom est à chier, qui est l'au delà. J'ai bon?

Vague opinement de la masse argentée.

-La Soul Society est composé du Rukongaï, là où est stockée la populace normale, et du Seireitei, là où sont les spéciaux avec le machin-tsu. Le seireitei est lui même divisé entre plusieurs institutions dont la chambre des 46, qui est le gouvernement, les familles bourges à la face constipée et avec un balais dans l'cul, et l'armée. Au passage, vous entendu parlez de la séparation des pouvoirs? Non, parce qu'à réunir le législatif, l'exécutif et le judiciaire en une seule assemblée, il va vous arriver des bricoles style un coup d'Etat. Et non parlons même pas du fait que ce soit une dictature! Bref, en gros vous avez un régime dictatorial dont l'armée, treize divisions putain!, lui obéit aveuglément et pratiquement dirigé par cinq putains d'familles de cul gelés! Eh bah. J'suis pas près d'vouloir mourir, moi.

L'ancien capitaine ricana.

-Ma-chan voit les défauts du premier coup d'oeil.

-Alors, l'armée, le Gotei, tu parles d'un nom, est divisée en treize divisions elle-même dirigée par un capitaine et secondé par un lieutenant, excepté la division une qui est dirigée par le big boss suprême des shinigamis, j'ai nommé: le capitaine-commandant! C'pas un peu pompeux comme nom? Nan, laisse tomber. Et donc les shinigamis sont les soldats de la dite armée, envoyés sur Terre pour recruter. Béton-man est un shinigami. Il est le stéréotype du fantassin à qui tu dis "Vas et meurs en champ d'honneur! Pour la gloire de ta patrie!" et tout le bataclan. Bref, les shinigamis les plus puissants sont, à l'origine, des personnes vivantes pouvant voir les morts. Et toi, tu es un ancien capitaine ayant trahi à la fois la Soul Society et le mégalo qui voulait buter tout l'monde. Et donc, comme les deux camps veulent te buter, tu t'es réfugié dans un corps qui passait par là et tu t'es fait passer pour un yakuza.

-Pas exactement. Mon âme est dans un corps artificiel, un gigaï, lequel est à mon image.

-Et vous en avez beaucoup des pantins comme ça? Ils vous le fournissent dans un paquet d'cloppes, vous appuyer sur un bouton et "pouf!" v'là un corps prêt à l'emploi?

-Urahara-san a eu la gentillesse d'en confectionner un pour moi.

-Et c'est qui ce type?

-Urahara Kisuke était aussi un capitaine.

_Wow wow wow! C'est quoi c'bordel?! Shia va vouloir arnaquer un type aussi puissant que le pote à Jack l'éventreur. On est mort._

-Finalement, je crois qu'on ne va pas aller à Karakura.

-Etant donné la concentration de médiums, les rues sont dépourvues de hollows et d'esprits errants.

-ON Y VA!

Ma-chan était si prévisible.

Les aiguilles de la montre de Majinai se rapprochaient dangereusement du 12. Encore quelques secondes...

/

-Seulement cinq amulettes de protection pour une lame spectrale? Mais c'est du vol pur et simple!

-C'est mon dernier prix.

-Soit. Mais je veux une pilule d'âme avec un gigaï en échange de mon kit de kekkai.

-Mais c'est du vol!

-Donnant-donnant, Yoruichi-san.

-Marché conclu.

Une violent fracas se fit entendre à l'entrée. Un homme en kimono noir se tenait devant eux.

-Shihôin-dono! Je suis si ému de vous revoir enfin, pleura presque l'homme dans la force de l'âge.

-Toi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Je pensais que Soi Fon t'avait promu.

-C'est malheureusement le cas. On m'a honteusement fait troisième siège, Shihôin-dono! Moi! Obligé de rester assis dans un bureau à faire de la comptabilité et à envoyer les autres en mission! C'est si peu honorable pour un guerrier tel que moi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas accepter mais le capitaine-comandant ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai donc décidé de me soustraire de la tyrannie dont est enlisé le Gotei.

-T'as fugué quoi.

-Mais nooon! Quelle chose si peu honorable! J'ai juste pris un repos mérité sans en informer mes supérieurs.

Un sourire orna sa frimousse féline.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Dis-moi, t'aurais pas un gigaï sur toi?

/

8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3...

Le moteur crachota, fuma et s'arrêta.

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être maudit à c'point! hurla Majinai, penché sous le capot.

Il avait réussi à garer le véhicule sur le bas-côté juste avant que le moteur ne rende définitivement l'âme.

-Koâh? Ce n'est pas vous qui possédez la bague, Shihôin-dono? Shiawase-chan m'aurait donc menti? Quelle chose si peu honorable! Elle m'avait pourtant certifiée vous avoir vue avec!

-Comment Shia pouvait elle savoir que quelqu'un l'avait volé une deuxième fois? demanda le félin.

-Oh la sale petite peste! fit le crouton fluo.

-C'est réparable? osa demander la responsable de leur fuite.

-Bien sûr! Un petit coup de baguette magique et Hop on est reparti! Mais non c'est pas réparable abruti! Et toi! Le shinigami à la retraite! Il nous reste encore combien de putains d'kilomètres?

-Je dirais quelque chose comme 15.

_Je suis maudit._

-Ma. Gni. Fique, gémit le brun. Shia, embarque tout c'que tu peux, on lève le camp.

/

Alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez en ce jour d'automne, un adolescent se laissa lourdement tomber sur un banc public.

-Quand je te disais que tu devrais faire de l'exercice physique plus souvent, Majinai.

-La ferme, souffla difficilement le brun entre deux essoufflements. Moi, j'ai marché.

Shia se trouvait présentement sur une épaule du serial-killer. Absolument pas fatiguée. Sa nouvelle monture était très confortable et beaucoup plus rapide que son frère.

-Ce n'est pas comme si Gin-san ne t'avait pas proposé de te porter.

-Moi vivant, jamais.

-Quel orgeuil mal placé... Et puis, quand on y réfléchis, c'est entièrement ta faute.

-PARDON?!

-Mais oui. C'est toi qui a choisi la mauvaise bagnole.

-Et QUI a piqué cette saloperie de bague de mes deux?! Mais quel toupet!

-Au fait, Gin-san, où allons nous? l'ignora Shia.

_Mais quelle... quelle... quelle emmerdeuse!_

-Dans une charmante boutique de confiserie.

_Mais comment ce type fait pour savoir tous ses pêchés mignons?_

En effet, Shiawase avait deux obsessions: l'argent et les bonbons. Le fait que leur psychopathe attitré le sache était assez effrayant en soi.

_Evitons de la transformer en Godzilla et allons la remplir de glucose coloré._

-Dis moi au moins que c'est pas loin, gémit pitoyablement Majinai.

Le concerné lui fit un sourire de renard.

_Ca. C'est pas bon. Je sens la merde venir en formule 1._

-Si Ma-chan ne peut plus marcher, je me ferais une joie de l'aider.

Le dit Ma-chan se leva comme s'il était assis sur des ressorts.

/

-Shihôin-dono, êtes vous vraiment sûre que Majinai-kun et Shiawase-chan vont venir ici?

-Si Gin est réellement avec eux, il n'y aucun doute que ce désaxé veuille profiter du spectacle que donnera la confrontation avec Ichigo. Je suis moi même assez curieuse.

-Je veux bien vous croire quand vous dîtes qu'ils viendront à Karakura mais pourquoi pensez vous qu'ils iront chez Urahara-san?

-L'instinct.

**Alors? Toujours fidèles au postes, estimés lecteurs? Avouez que vous aviez envie de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Yoruichi alias la future paire de mouffles. Une question: de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Renji? Pour Byakuya je choisi arbitrairement violet, comme ça z'êtes prévenus! Et pour Nanao? Et pour Kyouraku? Et oui, je suis une grande romantique, la couleur des yeux est très importante pour ma pauvre personne ^^**

**A la prochaine, lecteurs!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je tiens avant toute chose a m'excuser pour les problèmes de mise en page. Lecteurs, lectrices, je suis affreusement confuse, le dernier chapitre a dû être incompréhensible. Je m'incline bien bas devant tant d'incompétence (ça fait un an que je suis sur ce site et je comprend toujours pas comment ça marche).**

**Bref, je remercie chaleureusement tout ceux et toutes celles m'ayant mis en alert/favoris et m'ayant laissé une review.**

**Concernant la couleur des yeux des personnages, je me suis vraiment marrée en constatant que les seuls avis étaient contradictoires. C'était le truc à dire.**

**Lecteurs, lectrices, il est presque une heure de mat', donc je vous laisse.**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

C'était un début de matinée banal. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, les voitures klaxonaient dans les bouchons, les enfants allaient à l'école plus ou moins gaiement. Dans une rue quelconque d'une ville moins quelconque, un bruit effroyable résonna pendant plusieurs secondes.

-MAIS TU T'FOUS D'MA GUEULE?!

Majinai était rouge de colère, avait les poings serrés et tremblait de rage. Face à lui, l'ancien capitaine était nonchalamment appuyé contre un lampadaire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Je pense que l'on peut se dispenser d'appuyer sur la sonnette, intervint la blondinette.

Deux yeux bleus remplis de rage se posèrent sur elle. Il s'apprêta à éructer quelque chose mais finit par soupirer, blasé.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce type va vouloir te dépecer?, fit il, totalement désabusé.

-Comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un me taxer mes 800 millions.

Une tête brune passa l'encadrure de la porte de la fameuse boutique.

-Le patron n'ouvre pas avant 9h, les informa Ururu.

La fillette se fit violemment pousser par un gosse d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux rouges.

-Stupide Ururu! Tu vois pas que se sont les clients que le patron attend?

_Lui, je suis certain que je ne vais pas l'aimer. Depuis quand mes actions doivent suivre une certaine logique prévue?_

Un type avec un bob rayé, des gettas et un éventail prit place à l'encadrure de la boutique. Il avait le même air que Shia quand elle flérait un bon coup.

-Je ne veux absolument pas savoir et c'est non, fit Majinai en croisant ses avant-bras devant son visage.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien dit, Majinai-kun, fit l'autre avec un grand sourire de conspirateur.

-Justement. Et rien que le fait que tu saches mon nom est un problème en soi.

Le brun se tourna vers sa soeur et lui fit savoir qu'il allait faire un tour et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à déclencher une guerre en son absence, puis il fu... se dépêcha de se soustraire du regard du pote à Jack l'éventreur.

Il vagabonda dans les environs quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un lycée.

_Si on doit s'enterrer pour de bon, autant faire les choses bien. D'un autre côté, me socialiser décuplerait les chances de m'attirer des emmerdes._

Il resta donc plusieurs minutes devant la grille de l'établissement à réfléchir. Le fait qu'il ait passé une semaine invivable y était pour beaucoup dans son absence de concentration.

-Quand je pense que tout est de la faute de cet enfoiré de Gin... marmonna t il.

-Tu parles de Ichimaru Gin?

Majinai se retourna et fit face à la personne ayant interrompu ses divagations. Tout occupé à essayer de réfléchir, il n'avait pas remarqué les élèves passant à côté de lui pour aller en cours. L'un d'eux avait été intrigué par cet étrange personnage marmonnant dans son coin et avait été surpris d'entendre ce nom. Quand le brun se retourna, il ne fit pas attention au physique étrange de l'intrus mais à la sensation qui émanait de lui. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un récipient à machin magique de la taille de l'Empire State Building. Sauf qu'il était vide. Et c'était ça le plus effrayant. Penser que cet ado avait put posséder une telle puissance et la perdre faisait danser la zumba à son instinct pourtant atrophié et lui hurlait de décamper. Aucune surprise, donc, quand Majinai hurla "VADE RETRO SATANAS!" en faisant une croix avec ses mains et se plaqua le dos contre la grille en espérant passer au travers.

Ichigo se demandait ce qui était le plus surprenant. Que ce type sache qu'il avait été spécial ou qu'il ait peur de lui maintenant qu'il était normal. Peut être le fait qu'il se mette à engueuler sa bonne étoile. Ce mec avait un grain.

-Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, est-ce que toutes les merdes de la création doivent toujours tomber sur moi? J'ai jamais rien demandé, pourquoi je peux pas être un type normal avec une poisse ordinaire juste une journée? Mais nooooon, il faut qu'je tombe sur un monstre encore plus flippant que le pote à Jack l'éventreur et le cousin psychoptahe du chat du Cheshire.

Le rouquin fronça encore plus ses sourcils.

-C'est moi que tu traites de monstre?

-Tu vois quelque chose de plus flippant qu'toi dans les 100 kilomètres environnants? Puis me dit pas qu't'es normal, je tiens de source sûre que ce bled regorge de médiums, et si t'en es pas un, qu'est-ce t'es bordel?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le désaxé gueulait à nouveau.

-Et toi fous moi la paix, sale emmerdeur de catégorie 2! Ah! Elle est belle la ville totalement dépourvue de fantômes! J'vais l'buter, c't enfoiré de Gin!

Ichigo réprima un pincement de jalousie à l'idée qu'une personne possédait ce qu'il avait perdu et en avait une si maigre considération.

-Aie un minimum de respect envers les morts, grinça t il.

-Pourquoi j'en aurais? Ils sont morts. Et toi, vas chier! Trouve toi un autre putain d'pigeon!

Pour le coup, l'ancien shinigami fut mouché. Il avait connu pas mal de morts qui n'avaient eut aucun respect pour les vivants. Il avait toujours cru que le contraire n'était pas réciproque.

-Bon, t'es bien gentil, mais 'faut qu'j'aille trouver un trou où m'planquer. Et si tu pouvais éviter de me regarder comme si c'était moi qu'était pas normal, ça m'arrangerait.

Et il bougea latéralement, le dos toujours plaqué à la grille, essayant de fuir.

-Attends! Comment tu connais...

-Je connais rien ni personne! Je suis juste un ado paumé et drogué qui passait dans l'coin! Bon vent!

Et il se tira en courant. Ichigo ne pensait pas qu'un être normalement constitué puisse courir aussi vite. Ce type était encore plus louche que Renji habillé en hippie. Il haussa les épaules et rentra dans le bâtiment. Ce n'était plus son problème après tout. Et même si ça l'avait été, il n'aurait put rien faire.

Pendant que le roux rentrait paisiblement dans le rang, Majinai fuyait pour sauver ses miches. Tout concentré qu'il était à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui et percuta donc quelqu'un. Il tomba lourdement sur son postérieur.

-Putain d'bordel de merde! jura t il. Pouvez pas faire attention! On est dans un espace civilisé ici, pas chez les cro-magn...

Sa tirade fut coupée quand il leva les yeux vers la montagne de muscles qui lui faisait face.

_Oh bordel. J'ai encore fait chier le type qu'il fallait pas._

Ce ne fut que quand le mexicain baraqué lui tendit son épaisse main dans le but de le relever qu'il remarqua le machin magique qu'il dégageait. Le même machin magique que les trucs pas beaux avec un masque. Il recula tellement rapidement qu'il se cogna contre un mur. Il gémit de douleur en tenant le crâne entre ses mains. Toujours prévenante, une rouquine à forte poitrine couru jusqu'à lui, voulant soulager ses souffrances. A peine eut elle fait un mètre, que son patient se carapata en hurlant au diable dans la direction opposée.

-MOOONNSTREUHS!

-Sado-kun? Tu penses que mon maquillage est effrayant?, demanda avec un grand sourire la rouquine.

Du côté de Majinai, occupé à récupérer son souffle.

-OhmondieuOhmondieu. Je suis tombé dans une foire aux monstres, c'est pas possible. Ces types. Sont. Effrayants. Ils ressemblent aux trucs pas beaux. Surtout le mec. Je vais mourir d'apoplexie avant la fin de cette maudite journée.

-Si tu n'entre pas, ne reste pas à l'intérieur, fit froidement un brun en relevant sa paire de lunettes.

_Enfin un type normal dans ce bled de désaxés! Mais de quoi il cause, en fait?_

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le mur auquel il était adossé. La porte d'un lycée.

-Ô joie et félicité, marmonna Majinai. Me voilà de retour dans l'antre du démon orange. Je suis définitivement maudit.

-Pousse toi ou entre, mais ne reste pas devant l'entrée.

-Tu vois pas qu'j'suis en train de cracher mes poumons là?! T'peux bien attendre deux minutes, bordel! Est-ce que j'te fais chier moi?! Non, alors ta gueule le bigleux!

_Et voilà, je croise un seul mec un tant soit peu normal et il faut que je me le mette à dos. Je suis maudit._

Le dit bigleux le regarda fixement dans les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'impoli avait blêmit puis fuit en hurlant comme un possédé.

Encore un timbré, comme si cette école n'en avait pas assez.

Majinai entra rapidement dans le bâtiment et fut submergé par la puissance que transpiraient les murs. Certains objets devenaient des éponges à énergie quand il les côtoyait trop longtemps. Ce lieu paraissait être la demeure de plusieurs monstres différents. Inutile de préciser que Majinai commença légèrement à paniquer. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais le bigleux lui bouchait le passage. N'écoutant que son instinct atrophié, il traversa à la vitesse lumière les nombreux couloirs et étages sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il y avait des portes. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il ouvrit à la volée une porte au hasard.

_OK. Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, il est impossible d'être plus maudit que moi. Sérieusement, c'était quoi la probabilité pour que je tombe sur la seule salle de classe où tous les monstres sont réunis?_

Le vide de la touffe orange était ce qui avait attiré son attention en premier. Venait ensuite l'aura caractéristique aux trucs pas beaux qui cherchaient à le bouffer tous les jours que le Grand Emmerdeur faisait. Puis le reste des personnes présentes. Toutes semblaient avoir une once de machin magique. Essayant de calmer sa respiration, il clama:

-Okay, alors que tous les types ayant déjà vus un mort lèvent leur putain d'main!

Bien entendu, personne ne le fit, mais les réactions de ceux qui le pouvaient furent sensiblement les mêmes. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir qui le faisait. Les autres le fixèrent avec des yeux de merlans frits. Sans doute parce qu'il se tenait difficilement à l'encadrement de la porte, qu'il respirait comme s'il avait fait deux heures d'apnée, que sa figure était rouge et que ses cheveux y étaient collés de sueur.

-PUTAIN D'BORDEL DE MERDE! 15! 15, PUTAIN! 15 sur même pas 30!

Sa main vint soutenir sa tête, tandis qu'il marmonnait.

-La moitié? Putain, la moitié de cette putain de population voit des putains d'morts. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! Vous nous faites une reprise de Amytiville ou quoi? Du moment qu'c'est pas Independance Day, vous faites c'que vous voulez... Alors si vous pouviez éviter de vous approcher à moins de 15 Km de moi, ç'm'éviterais de finir avec une crise cardiaque. J'vous souhaite une bonne monstruétude!

Sur ce, l'étranger referma violemment la porte.

-C'était quoi ça? fit Keigo.

-J'aurais tendance à dire "la nouvelle attraction d'Urahara-san", répliqua posément Ishida.

-Il a dit que j'étais effrayante avec mon nouveau maquillage, rigola presque Inoue.

Une brune se leva brusquement, le poing lui aussi levé.

-Ce petit con a osé faire pleurer Orihime!

-En fait..., essaya de la contredire Keigo.

L'ado se fit remettre à sa place à l'aide d'un coup de genou bien placé.

-Tu le défend?

-Remarquez que Arizawa-chan frappe avant de poser la question, intervint avec un sourire Mizuiro.

-T'es en vie, Keigo? demanda, peu intéressé, Ichigo en lui donnant un petit coup de pied.

"Apparemment non" fut la réponse que pensa l'assemblée d'étudiants.

Tatsuki partit à la rencontre de sa cible en remontant les manches de sa chemise et d'un pas déterminé.

-Tatsuki-chan est trop cool! roucoula Orihime.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter du fait qu'elle va envoyer ce type à l'hôpital pour rien? questionna l'une des ses camarades.

-Si Hime dit qu'il le mérite, qui sommes nous pour contredire la porteuse d'une telle poitrine?, la pelota une ado à lunette.

-Chad? souffla Ichigo. Tu connais ce type?

-Je l'ai bousculé ce matin.

-Et?

-Il s'est enfui.

Ichigo oubliait toujours que Chad ne donnait pas de précisions dans ses explications.

-Inoue? continua t il.

-Il est la réincarnation d'Ulquiorra! rétorqua t elle joyeusement.

-Et d'où t'est venue cette subite illumination?, la questionna Ishida.

Elle leva son index, ferma presque les yeux et leur fit un grand sourire avant de répondre:

-C'est parce qu'il est aussi méchant que lui, qu'il est aussi rapide que lui et qu'il est aussi maigre que lui! Donc il est forcément sa réincarnation!

-Sans prendre en compte le fait que tous les élèves présents aient put le voir et qu'il semble avoir plus d'un an, date de sa mort, les hollows ne peuvent pas se réincarner, expliqua impassiblement Ishida. De plus, continua t il en remontant ses lunettes, ses actions me paraissent suffisamment extrêmes pour que Urahara-san y soit pour quelque chose.

-Il est puissant?, questionna le rouquin.

-Autant qu'Ulquiorra avant qu'il ne se transforme en chauve-souris! s'écria Orihime.

-Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans son reiatsu, exposa l'expert.

-Comme?

-Si je dis "quelque chose de bizarre", c'est que j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. On t'a tellement tapé sur le crâne que tes neurones sont déconnectés, Kurosaki?

Les deux ado se jetèrent à la figure toutes sortes d'insultes plus ou moins élaborées.

La porte se rouvrit avec la même violence que précédemment. Un brun la referma rapidement et mit tout son poids contre le panneau de bois. Adossé comme il était, il constata qu'il était de retour dans l'antre démoniaque.

-Oh putain... Mais quelle poisse, bordel, quelle poisse.

Quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la malheureuse porte. Le corps de l'intrus fit quelques soubresauts quand un bélier essaya d'enfoncer le seul rempart le protégeant de la démone.

-Venez sutout pas m'aider, bande de couilles molles! J'ai juste un Hulk version féminin collé aux miches mais tout va bien.

La population lycéenne connaissant le tempérament et la réputation de Tatsuki, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et pria pour l'âme du malheureux. Celui-ci fit bouger à l'aide de son pied une chaise qu'il calla contre la porte, puis profita des quelques instants de répit pour y empiler une table, et une autre et encore une autre. Le tout formant une masse informe devant la porte maintenant inaccessible.

-Ca devrait tenir le temps de me carapater par la fenêtre, souffla la cible de la fureur de l'une des meilleurs karatéka du Japon.

La majorité des étudiants crut avoir atterris dans la 4° dimension ou dans un rêve à la sauce Alice au pays des merveilles, sauf que le protagoniste en retard n'était pas un lapin.

Majinai ouvrit la fenêtre juste à côté du groupe ayant envahi la Soul Society.

-Bon. C'est que deux étages, ça va pas t'tuer, juste t'exploser les jambes alors fais pas ta chochotte!, s'encouragea t il. Après tout, tu t'es fais exploser les rotules par des sociopathes professionnels hier. Une chute de deux putains d'étages c'est du gâteau pour un mec qui s'est fait tiré quatre putain d'fois dessus au moins de six heures.

Un fracas du tonnerre retenti derrière lui, signalant l'entrée du monstre.

Il ferma ses yeux bleus et marmonna une insulte à sa bonne étoile, puis s'apprêta à sauter. Des bras puissants se refermèrent sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse effectuer le saut de l'ange. Le mexicain baraqué au machin magique des trucs pas beaux l'avait empêché d'échapper à un tabassage en règle.

-Mais lâche moi, bordel! Tu vois pas qu'elle veut ma peau! Elle va m'bouffer tout cru avec des p'tits pois!

Se contorsionnant comme si sa vie en dépendait, il parvint à se soustraire de la prise solide de son sauveur. Il se retrouva donc nez à nez avec la Sorcière en colère. Il évita il ne sut comment un coup de poing qui lui aurait cassé le nez et sauta sur une table ayant échappée à la réquisition, se soustrayant quelques instants à la furie.

-Je suis sûr qu'on peut négocier! tenta vainement de la raisonner Majinai, avant que Tatsuki n'explose son perchoir.

Il arriva à ne pas s'étaler par terre et grimpa sur l'armoire.

-TEMPS MORT! Je réclame un putain d'POURPARLER! Les pays civilisés demandent la dernière volonté de leurs condamnés! J'veux juste qu'on règle ce putain d'malentendu! J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien fait, bordel!

-Je ne pardonne pas aux types qui ont fait pleurer Orihime, grogna l'incarnation du croquemitaine.

-J'ai vachement la gueule d'un bourreau des coeurs... Je t'assure qu'il y a un putain d'quiproquo. J'la connais pas cette fille! Ca fait même pas deux heures que j'suis arrivé dans ce bled. Et même si, par le grand des hasard, j'avais hypothétiquement réellement fait pleurer cette fille, je suis désolé et je peux te jurer que ça ne se reproduira plus. Maintenant, t'es gentille, tu me laisses me barrer tranquille, rejoindre les types qui veulent ma peau pour une raison légitime.

Pour une quelconque raison, Tatsuki sembla se calmer et partir s'asseoir à son bureau totalement défoncé. Essayant de descendre sans tomber, Majinai ne fit pas attention à la répartition de son poids. Aucune surprise donc, sauf pour lui, quand le meuble lui tomba dessus dans un fracas de fin du monde. Tatsuki jouait avec le cale de l'armoire, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Cette fille est un démon" pensa Ichigo.

-Il faudrait vérifier qu'il ne soit pas mort, ça fait mauvais sur un CV, intervint Ishida.

Ils n'en eurent cependant pas besoin puisque des onomatopées furieuses fusaient de sous le volumineux meuble. Un chose rouge de fureur dont l'oeil droit avait un tic nerveux s'y s'extirpa.

-J'vais la buter, grogna t elle.

Tous ceux pouvant sentir le reiatsu blémirent et fuirent le plus loin possible, entraînant les insensibles dans leur sillage.

Le reiatsu de Majinai était impressionnant de férocité. Une envie de tuer à l'état brut.

-Tu vas payer pour tous les autres, pétasse.

A peine eut il fait un pas qu'il tomba à la renverse, évanoui. Il n'avait pas eut de repos depuis plusieurs jours, avait marché 15km non-stop et avait courru dans tous les sens pour échapper aux monstres. S'être prit une armoire en pleine face avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

Ishida était secoué. Ce type n'était même pas un Quincy. Son reiatsu aurait put rivaliser avec celui de Kurosaki en Bankai. Cette personne s'annonçait être un problème de taille, pour ne pas dire une catastrophe nucléaire. Ishida n'avait aucun doute que les détecteurs de la Soul Society l'aient détecté. Savoir si les hautes instances allaient décider d'intervenir allait être joué à pile ou face.

-On n'ait pas dans la merde, fit Kurosaki.

Ishida mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais être d'accord avec lui, mais il devait avouer en son for intérieur que l'abruti avait raison.

**J'ai mis un bon moment à écrire ce maudit chapitre en essayant de respecter les caractères des personnages, mais au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eut ma claque alors j'ai laissé tomber. La rencontre avec Ichigo n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé mais celle avec Tatsuki a déchiré. Le passage avec la fenêtre s'est pointé tout seul.^^**


End file.
